Moebius  Interlocked Lives
by StarnightSam
Summary: Their lives were interlocked. Two people who waited too long, two people who felt as if they had always been together, two people who finally had what they'd been denied for so long. A mismatched family, whose love survived them.
1. Chapter 1

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - Part I by StarnightSam TV Shows ╩ Stargate: SG-1 ╩ Moebius Interlocked Lives : A A A 

Author: StarnightSam

Fiction Rated: MA - English - Romance/Drama

Warning: Angst/Language/Adult Themes/Sexual Situations/Character Death Series: Moebius- Interlocked Lives Characters: Sam/Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Katep, Others Spoilers: for Threads and Moebius I and II, references to Beneath The Surface.

Summary: Their lives were interlocked for all eternity. A love story about two people who waited too late, two people who felt as if they have always been connected and two people who finally have what they waited a life time to have. It is also the love story of a mismatched family from three realities.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's notes: These two episodes bugged me from the first time they aired in 2005. Here is my creation to the missing parts to the love stories in the lives of Sam and Jack in three realities.

The story is set during Season Eight, during Moebius.

Moebius - Interlocked by StarnightSam

Chapter One

General Jack O'Neill stood watching. She didn't know he was there. He knew at one time she could always sense his presence. He didn't think so anymore. He knew she hated being here even though she felt it was her penance.  
They were stranded back in time 5000 years. Sam had let Daniel Jackson's enthusiasm and their need to find the ZPM convince her to persuade the General to make this trip. She was certain that if she hadn't agreed with Daniel, they wouldn't be here now. Jack couldn't convince her otherwise, no matter how many times he reminded her who was in command or how many times they argued the point. Maybe she really did know he would do anything she wanted.

She was somewhat better, now. At least she didn't cry at night when she thought he was asleep. At first, they all shared the same tent. There had been such bad blood between him and her, that Teal'c and Daniel had quickly decided they needed their own space. She didn' care one way or the other where she spent her nights. She wouldn't sleep much anyway. It seemed to her that life was over. No stargate to work on. No more technical toys to play with. No problems to solve. After all, they couldn't affect the time line in anyway.

She had been completely striped of her military identity. No place for a high ranking military woman, a woman in leadership, in this backwards place. With nothing to do or nothing to keep her mind entertained, Sam became more and more angry and depressed. Most of it was directed at herself. If she had just said no they wouldn't be here.

Sam could feel his eyes on her. She always knew when he was watching, even though she never let him know. She knew he no longer thought she could sense his presence. She didn't know why she played this cat and mouse game with him. It had something to do with her unworthiness. Lord knows, how guilty she felt.

"Jack is here, Samantha, Are you ready to go?" asked Ketra, the leader of the women of the local tribe that had taken them in. Each of the women had their daily duties. The tribe lived as a unit; each member had their own individual tasks. Sam was assigned to the kitchen, odd as that was, she had never done a lot of cooking. Not that she couldn't cook, she just had never had time in her pervious life. Even if she had cooked much before, this was entirely different. The desert food was so different from their regular diet. At times Sam would have died just for a pizza and diet coke. She did enjoy the baking though, rough as it was in the desert.

Sam gathered her wrap and tied it around her, finally looking up at Jack. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Jack smiled at her, then spoke to Ketra in the Aramaic words that he had learned from Daniel and Katep. Ketra returned his greeting. Jack knew just enough of the language to get by on good days. Sometimes he still said things he didn't know he was saying, but the tribe was getting used to SG1 and their strange ways.

They had been with them for six months and things were beginning to level out, somewhat. At least the loud, angry voices were no longer heard coming from their tent at night. The locals weren't used to such a vocal woman.

Jack took Sam by the arm and lead her to the common washing area tent. The men had already had their turn in the washing area. So Jack waited for Sam to finish.

"So, how was your day?" Jack asked, as they walked into the night toward their tent after leaving the washing area.

"Same as every day we spend here," she stated flatly. Jack glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Even though she seemed to be a little less depressed, she still wasn't the same Sam that he had loved over eight years. He didn't know if the loss of Pete was anything to do with her mood, or if it was all due to being stranded in this backwards place. It definitely was no place for the brilliant mind of Dr-Lt Colonel Samantha Carter, Astrophysicist; Earth's foremost gate expert; Leader of SG1, Star Gate Command's premiere team. She was completely out of place here. Jack felt guilty for that.

They entered their tent. Sam spread out the cloth containing the food she had brought back with her. Even though they all shared their meals in common, some of the scrapes would be no good tomorrow. There was no way to keep them refrigerated.

Teal'c would be by soon, she knew he never had enough at meal times. He didn't want to take away from the others, but he would always eat the leftover. So would Jack.

"Sam?" Jack watched as Sam busied herself. She sensed he wanted to talk about her again.

"What?" She snapped. She knew he was concerned for her, but she really was in no mood to discuss this with him again. When would he get it? She just didn't care about much anymore. Was that so hard to grasp?

"Sam, when the guys leave tonight, please say you will just talk to me? OK? Sam?" His voice was pleading. He always got to her, even if she didn't let him know.

She could still hear his voice when her Father was dieing. He had said so softly, "Always." She wasn't sure what he'd meant. He already had someone in his life. She thought it would be so much easier if he loved her as she loved him. But she knew he didn't, after all, he had been forced to leave his girlfriend, Kerry, behind. He was just as alone and lonely here as she was. She knew that was the only reason he seemed to cling to her.

They had been really good friends, well a lot more than that to her. Then she had meet Pete, and he had meet Kerry. God, she still hurt so much every time she remembered the day she'd made such a fool of herself. Showing him Pete's ring, begging him with her eyes and heart to tell her not to accept it. She had felt like such a fool when he walked away from her that night.

Then--what had gotten into her? Going to his house like that with every intention of telling him how much she loved him. Thank God Kerry had been there! What if she hadn't and she had said all those things to him as she had planned! What would he have done? Said? Would he have let her down easy or would he have just been embarrassed for her.

It still stung. Then there was the Pete thing. What had she been thinking? Or was she? She had felt so alone. Pete was fun, sexy, and he loved her. No one had loved her since Orlin. How she needed to be loved! She still missed that so much. Being held, kissed, the sex, someone who was actually interested in her as a women and not just a soldier. Someone who told her she was beautiful and sexy and made her feel like she actually was. How she missed that.

She had hoped, no prayed that she and Jack would have had some time to talk about things at the cabin. She had wanted to tell him that she had broken up with Pete. She also wanted him to know she was happy for him and Kerry. She was too uncomfortable to confront Jack with her true feelings for him. Though she really had wanted to talk to him, she wanted them to be alone when she did. The guys had kept her so busy, the whole three days, she and Jack were never alone.

She started to cry. Jack thought it was because she didn't want to talk. He tried to backtrack. "It's okay, Sam. Don't cry! I'm sorry, we don't have to talk. Ok? Please just don't cry."

She couldn't stop the tears. Daniel and Teal'c appeared in the tent door just as Sam started crying, they could hear Jack pleading with her.

"Jack? Sam? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Daniel couldn't hold his tongue. "Jack? What have you done to her now? Why can't you leave her alone?" Daniel's voice was loud and angry. He wrapped his arms around Sam and she clung to him sobbing even more.

"Indeed." Teal'c watched Jack's reaction to Daniel and Sam. He was also concerned for O'Neill. "O'Neill, where are you going?" Jack was gathering up his clothes.

"I thought Daniel and I could change tents, its obvious Sam will be much happier sharing with him. She can't seem to stand to be around me."

"Jack?" she moved out of Daniel's embrace, and reached out to touch his arm. "Jack, please don't leave me. I don't want you to go, please." Her voice was tearful and whisper soft.

"Sam, I don't understand? You don,'t talk to me. You're so unhappy around me. It's so obvious to me than I make you miserable. Why would you want me here?"

Jack drowned in her eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved more than anything in this world, the woman he loved more than life itself. If she could love him just a little, he would be the happiest man alive; even though they were stuck here. He would be happy just to be her friend again, much less get to hold her. In the six months they had been here, all they had done so far was argue. They seemed to rub each other wrong within ten minutes of being alone.

Just after realization set in, and they really knew they couldn't leave here; Sam had spent much of her time learning how to just be a woman among the local women. Ketra took an instant liking to her and helped her to fit in.

Most of the woman had been distant with her. She was different. She was blond, had blue eyes, and none of their husbands could keep their eyes from her. She would actually looked their men in the eyes. Women didn't do that. Add to that, she had come here wearing the same clothing as the men that came with her.

The three men seemed to do anything she asked of them. Never mind the fact that they all seemed to love this blond woman very much. This alone made her an outsider here with the women.

No man paid much attention to any woman unless he was her husband, and then only in private. They were unsure of the four-way relationship that existed between SG1. There were many private conversations among the women concerning just who this blond woman belonged to? They could not understand her sharing a tent with all three men.

It didn't take Sam long to realize that she not only had to hide her feelings for Jack, but also Daniel and Teal'c. This seemed to be hardest, because Daniel was always so loving with her and never once seemed to care how uncomfortable anyone was with his show of affection, including Jack. He knew that it bothered Jack, but he never failed to read her moods and embraced her often.

Teal'c still held her in such high esteem as a warrior and would seek out her opinion. She asked all of them to be aware of the other women when talking to her. Teal'c and Jack had made it a point to talk with her on matters that seemed to be a man's business only in the privacy of their tent.

Daniel, however, just didn't get it. Sam was much more than a sister to him, she was his best friend; one he would never give up, not for these people or Jack. Daniel loved Sam. She was more important to him than anything things people thought of her.

After Daniel and Teal'c moved into a separate tent, the talk died down somewhat. Especially since the arguing between Jack and Sam seemed to almost stop. The locals just assumed it had stopped because the woman had made her choice of a mate. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. It stopped because Sam and Jack almost stopped talking to each other.

Personal conversation between them had always been difficult, even at their best times, before the Za'trac and the Thera and Jonah incidents. After having to rein in their feelings for one another, they never knew what to say to each other. Given their ranks and the regs, it was impossible to hold a personal conversation.

After Orlin, Jack gave up. He knew Sam would not wait for him to retire. She was too young and beautiful, and alone. He really didn't want her to be alone, especially after Orlin. Jack had realized what her feelings for himself had cost her, especially after their 'indiscretions' on the Ice Planet. He knew just how much of a woman Sam was. He knew from experience how passionate and 'hot' she was. He knew she needed to be loved and held, kissed and have someone make love to her on all those lonely nights.

He just couldn't bring himself to retire, not even when she had asked him about marrying Pete. He had even convinced himself that he didn't love her as he once had, that his feelings for Sam had cooled. So he convinced himself to let her go. Completely. Or so he had thought during all those months when he distanced himself from her while she was with Pete.

He had even convinced himself that he had strong feelings for Kerry. Jack was not a man to use a woman. Maybe he'd had one nighters over the years, but the women he chose always knew upfront. Most were bar pickups and three sheets to the wind anyway.

Kerry was different from the start. She was young and beautiful and smart and charming. She was strongly attracted to him, not that he could understand why. She helped him to forget about Sam for a few minutes out of the day. Their romance had begun to blossom just when Sam showed up that day in his backyard.

That had certainly thrown a monkey wrench not only into his relationship with Kerry, but his sex life, which he had really enjoyed. He hadn't had any sort of steady sex since Sara, his ex-wife.

Sam had also messed with his mind. He felt sure she was there to say more than she was having second thoughts about her wedding. That was the kind of conversation she would have with her best friend. He was definitely not her best friend. He instinctively knew he was the reason for the second thoughts.

He just shoved those thoughts back under the door of that damn room and tried not to think about it. Then Jacob died. Holy Crap! That did it. He couldn't keep his mind off Sam. Kerry had witnessed their feelings for each other first hand. It was very clear to her.

Kerry had never played the second best in her life and she had no intent to start now. She chose to end their affair just as suddenly as it had started. Kerry no longer trusted Jack with her heart; she knew he would break it if she kept seeing him. She had always known something was missing from him, but hadn't realized he was in love with someone else until she watched his and Sam's reaction to each other that day in his backyard. Kerry knew immediately why Jack had insisted that they keep their relationship so quiet. She had thanked her lucky stars that she had only invested three months. She had gotten out before he had totally broken her heart.

Jack knew he didn't really love Kerry like he had loved Sam or Sara. He had still resented the fact that he had lost her. His intention in inventing Sam to the cabin was to get a chance to clear the air between them. To find out if they still had a chance. He had strongly suspected that Sam would not be marrying Pete.

Sam had never told him that she had broken up with Pete. Even now he didn't know, just as Sam didn't know Kerry had broken up with Jack. That was part of the unbearable silence between them, each was forced to live with the one person they not only loved but was in love with. Both were such idiots, neither knew how the other felt or that there were no ties holding them back other than the regs of course.

TBC

Chapter End Notes:  
Any and all comments are most appreciated. And if I can figure out how to add the next chapters??!!


	2. Chapter 2

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by Starnight 

Warning: Angst ahead.

Spoilers for Threads and Moebius I and II; Beneath the Surface mentioned.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Previous:

Chapter 2

The Regs were the first thing Sam made clear. No return to present day, so no longer did she feel she had to obey his orders. Jack took that hard. In eight years, she had never been so outspoken with him. Not only did he feel she didn't love him, but she no longer seemed to respect him. That was the hardest for him. He had always thought she respected him as a soldier, an officer and also a friend. God, how could he have misjudged her all these years. She really had hidden her feelings well.

At present all she seemed to hold for him was anger. From the time they had landed in this God-forsaken time, she had been mad at him. For the life of him, he didn't understand why; other than it was his fault they were here. His command, his decision.

Other than try to agree with her and pacify her he had been no different from the General at the SGC. But she always took every thing he said wrong, and they would end up screaming at each other.

Both Daniel and Teal'c knew what was going on with them. It was plain that they were so in love and neither of them had the sense to see it. Daniel decided to give them some privacy to see if they could work out this thing between them. He made arrangements with Katep to purchase a separate tent for Teal'c and himself. He had given Katep his personal handgun.

It was really no use to him. When the last bullets were fired, it would have absolutely no value. But it amused Katep, and Daniel told him that possibly Jack and Sam would stop the fighting if they could be alone. That gave Katep great incentive. Katep and the entire tribe were beginning to lose patience with the constant loud voices when trying to sleep.

Jack was suddenly brought back from his thoughts, when Sam turned away from him.

"Sam, don't cry. Please?" Sam?"

"I can"t stop, Jack. I don't know why I cry so much. Just don't leave me. I need you here." She had turned back to face him. She was actually looking at his eyes. Something she hadn't done in a long time. "Please, Jack?" she begged with tears streaming down her face.

Jack did something he hadn't done since her father's wake. "C'mere," he said, hugging her as tight at he could. Daniel touched Teal'c arm and motioned for them to leave. Teal'c being Teal'c, grabbed most of the leftover food and they left the tent.

Jack said nothing else for a long time. It seemed they stood just holding on to each other for an hour or more. The sun had just set before they had returned to their tent. So it wasn't too late; but the tribe all turned in pretty early.  
Everyone would be awake with the sun ready to go about assigned tasks. Eventually Jack's knees began to hurt. He hated to move. He hadn't been able to hold her this long since he was Jonah. He had forgotten just how good she felt pressed to his body. He held her tight, rubbing his hand across the top of her back. He dared not go any lower, he didn't want to upset or frighten her. He wanted to hold her as long as he could. He was satisfied just to have her wrapped in his arms. Sam had stopped crying a long time ago. She had even stopped snubbing.

Jack's task of the day had been to help tear down all the tents and load them on the camels. They were moving on toward the water. The kitchen tent had been the first to be moved. They only moved a couple of miles at a time and it would take several weeks to get to the river. Some sort of livestock was needed to carry everything. Livestock was in short supply. They only had four large travel bins, so all supply and foodstuffs were moved first. That meant the women and several of the men had to walk about a mile to set up the Kitchen tent.

Sam had been with the first group. She, Ketra and several of the women who worked in the kitchen had stayed all day to prepare the day's nourishments. Jack had made three trips to the kitchen tent, including the one to pick up Sam just before sundown. Plus, he had worked all day moving tent materials, and packing them on the camel caravan.

Sam felt him stop moving his hand across her back. Moving her face from his neck, she looked at his face. He looked so tried and sad. God, what was she doing? All it seemed she thought about was herself. "God, Jack, you must be worn out." Her voice still sounded weak as she moved out of his arms.

"No, Sam, don"t leave."

"I'm not Jack, just come on, sit down." She fluffed up the pillows as much as she could. They were stuffed with feathers. Not the softest she had ever lain on, but much better than the ground. He followed her. He took her hand, not wanting to lose the physical contact their had shared.

"Jack, don't you want something to eat, or drink before bedtime?"

"No. Sam, please don't move away. If you do, you know this will be over." He watched her, trying to make contact with her eyes. she tried to look away from him. He reached out and held her chin, making her look back at him. "Sam, please, don't leave me," Jack almost whispered.

"I'm not," she promised.

"I mean emotionally. I know you are here physically, but please just sit down and ... just c'mere."

"I, uh, I uh, Jack," she didn't know how to react to him. She wanted nothing more than to feel his arms wrapped around her. She was scared and unsure of his feelings. She didn't move toward him.

"Sam, don't you know how much I love you. Please.. Baby. I know you miss him, but you can't have him anymore. You know we can't go back. You're the genius who keeps telling us that. Can't we just pretend to care about each other until ...," he trailed off.

Sam hadn't heard anything past the first words. Love her? Love her! Was he crazy? She knew he still loved Kerry. She knew how much he missed Kerry. She had heard him dreaming, screaming out, "No, Kerry, don't go." What did he think she was, someone to sleep with because he couldn't have Kerry?

She had known almost from the beginning that Jack O'Neill was a very sexual and experienced man. Hell, she had been the recipient of this man's loving on the Ice Planet. He had almost spoiled her for other men. Not only did she love him with all her heart; but boy, did he know how to make her body sing! Her memory was so vivid she still could feel it.

Sam looked at Jack long and hard. What was he thinking? His eyes usually didn't give him away. He could hide so well behind his military mask, for once she didn't think he was completely hidden. "Until what Jack? ... Until we. ... What, Jack?" . Do you know you just said you love me, Jack? Do you know you only said that two other times? What do you mean, "Until what???" she asked, as her voice grew louder.

"Sam, I do. I love you. I always have. I just couldn't interfere in your life. It would have destroyed your career." He paused for a minute or two, watching her. "I know you love Pete very much. I know how much you miss him."

"Destroyed my career?" She paused, then asked, "How do you know I love Pete? Did you ever ask? How do you know I miss him? You never asked me that!!" She stared him down, daring him to look away. "Are you just projecting your feeling for Kerry to me? You miss her, so you just assume I miss Pete?" Her voice was getting louder as she jerked away from him, and walked around the tent with her back to him.

"Sam, no. I don't."

She interrupted him, "Don't what," she almost screamed at him.

"Don't love her, never did. She was just...," he said quietly as he hesitated for the right words. It was just so difficult for him. How could he explain what he had felt for Kerry? He wasn't sure himself.

"Just what Jack? She was just what?" ... She stared into his eyes and waited for him to answer. He didn't.

After a long pause, Sam continued, "As for my career. ... My CAREER! was always just an excuse for you. You knew how much I loved you," her eyes were on fire. "Hell I told you... Over and over." The last sentence was spoken low and painfully.

"When Sam, when did you tell me?" At this she glared at him from across the tent. She started to walk out; but he was much faster. He was on his feet and had her in a bear hug before she was three steps away. "No, that is what you always do. You run away from me."

"Not always, Jack. Not when I showed you his ring," her voice was low and sad almost dreamy.

"Okay.. Okay.. I ..., uh.. Okay ..., I ran that time..." He paused a second again trying for the right words. "Sam, it had been so long. I didn't think you felt anything for me. I thought you didn't cared... I thought you loved him." His voice was filled with pain. His face was almost buried in her neck. If only he knew what his breath on her neck was doing to her.

He had been on edge with her for the six months they had been here. He had been so angry at her for the "Pete" thing even before they left 2005. He was so jealous. Now, all of a sudden, his anger was gone. Just holding Sam, having her touching him, filled him with so much love for her. How could he have been so mad? What difference did it make if she loved him or not? He had always loved her. She was air to him, a necessity for him to live. How could he have blamed it all on her?

"Jack?" She raised her head and looked at him again. Questioning him as she always did with only her eyes. She could read what was there. She knew. "I wanted you to stop me. I wanted you to just love me, like Jonah had, Jack." Her voice was so low, so hushed. So husky? Was he hearing right? No, he couldn"t be!! Wanted him to love her? Like Jonah? God, could he have been so dumb?

"Jack, as far as my career, I would've given it up. Anytime,if you'd asked. If you'd wanted me as much as I wanted you." She paused again, her eyes targeted on his, begging for a response. "I loved you Jack; but after we came back from the Ice Planet, you stopped caring about me." Tears filled her eyes, but did not fall.

"Even with Orlin, you never cared what he did to me. You didn"t believe me, did you? Did you even know he was staying with me? Sleeping with me? Did you Jack?" she paused a few moments as if she were held in the past.

"Did you know I would've gone with him? ... If he'd lived?" It seemed all you wanted was to get away from me," Sam's voice was low and filled with choking tears.

Well, he certainly hadn't expected that much honesty. Sleeping with Orlin? How the hell did that work? "What? Wait!.. Sleeping with Orlin?" You mean the glowy man? Right? How did that work? Hell No! I didn't know. Do you think I'd have let him stay? Damn! Sam."

"No, Jack. Don't lie to me. You knew he was there. You even asked if I had a date. Remember?" She looked into his eyes, the same eyes she still dreamed about almost every night. Jonah's eyes. The way Jonah had looked at her, all dreamy, filled with desire and love. That's what she saw now, only mixed with hurt.

"A date, Sam. Not a damn sleepover. Not sleeping with him," pain evident in Jack's voice.

"Jack, just because you stopped finding me attractive, stopped wanting me, didn't mean everyone did," she was hurt now. Pain she had kept hidden inside all those years evident in her face and voice.

Jack could hear Daniel's voice after the Ice Planet and the Orlin incidents, 'Sam loves you Jack, but she doesn't trust your love. You deserted her when she needed you most, I just hope you haven't lost her.' Daniel knew what happened while they were marooned on the Ice Planet. Jack had been so jealous of Sam and Orlin, he had not defended her. She thought she had lost not only his love, but his trust.

Jack didn't even offer to help her clean up her house after the SF's had destroyed it. He also kept his distance from her for a long time after that. Daniel had tried to let Jack know how hurt Sam was over the whole thing, especially the part about her team deserting her.

Jack hadn't listened. He just shoved his feelings about Orlin into the room and slammed the door, never looking back. It hurt too much to admit that Sam could have had feelings for someone else.

When Daniel died, and she'd tried to talk to him, he refused to even try to comfort her. He still couldn't stand the thoughts of her with someone else.

"Is that what you thought? I didn't find you desirable, attractive? That I didn't want to touch you? Didn't want to make love to you? Oh, God, Sam. That is so wrong! How could you think that!?" Jack looked at her, really looked at her. Yeah, she could and did believe it. Why wouldn't she. Not once had he acted like he wanted her since then. Not once had he acted like she turned him on. Not once since they returned from Ice Planet all those years ago.

Yeah, he had shown affection for her, was concerned for her, kidded around some, though not nearly like it was before all their feelings were exposed.

Hell, Daniel loved her, and acted much more affectionate with her than he ever did. Even Teal'c was known to hug her, embrace her, offer her comfort.

Only once since the Ice Planet had he touched Sam. Once. When Janet died. God, no wonder she needed Orlin, needed what Pete offered. No wonder she felt Pete was her last hope for a real life. He told her often enough in the last two or three years to 'get a life.' He just never thought she would without him. Talk about being dense and closed off.

Was he really so old and out of time that he'd think she would wait, with absolutely no initiative on his part? Not even extended friendship. He remembered very well how many times she'd said she loved him. Every time they'd made love on that Ice Planet. Even when she didn't said the words, it was written on her face. Even he couldn't miss it. He had just chosen to ignore it.

He had stopped most of the Team Nights after Ice Planet. He was so afraid of his feelings for her; he didn't trust himself to be alone with her, not even with Daniel and Teal'c along.

Yeah, he had convinced himself he didn't love her as much as he did. He had even stopped asking her to 'go fishing' until her father died and he felt she needed to get away. He had insured they wouldn't be alone by bringing the guys.

When he thought about it, he had a lot more one nighters after the Ice Planet too. He had tried so hard to wash her memory away.

Watching his inward reflection, she knew what he was thinking. She knew. She even tried to let him off the hook. "Jack, it wasn't all your fault. I let you leave me. I was afraid, too. I made the choice to leave it in the room. I just didn't think you would completely stop loving me," she choked out.

Jack grabbed her, hugging her for all he was worth. His lips came down so hard on hers, she knew they would be bruised. He kissed her as passionately as she had ever been kissed in her life. She didn't respond at first, so aware of his body press tight against hers and the suddenness of his actions.

But Sam loved Jack -- more than life itself. She couldn't stop herself. She opened her mouth. He wasted no time, slipping in his tongue, exploring her mouth as never before. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Both had been choking back tears before he kissed her, now neither could breathe.

"Jack?"

He interrupted, "I'm so sorry Sam, please forgive me?"

"For what Jack?" Her eyes were a dark blue. Bluer than he had ever seen.  
"For everything. Most of all for deserting you after the Ice Planet," Jack's voice was low and sorrowful. She kissed him gently bringing her lips to his, pulling him closer, her hands around his neck. "It's okay, Jack. It was difficult for us both."

"No Sam, it is not okay. I almost destroyed us both. How can you forgive me? I treated you no better than a one night stand." Tears were streaming down his face. God, Sam. I loved you so much I couldn't stand not to touch you. I ..., Uh...," Jack was sobbing so hard, he couldn't get the words out.

Sam pulled him into an embrace, then lead him to the pillows. She held him and this time he cried too. Their tears wouldn't stop. They were cleansing tears. Tears of repentance, past sorrow and regret making it's way out of them. Tears for their lost love affair. Tears for all the pain he had caused her and she had caused him.

Tears for the unnecessary pain they had caused others. After, though it seemed like hours, it was only several minutes, they lay down on the bedding and held each other, as close as possible. Breathing each other's air, feeling like one.

TBC

Chapter End Notes:  
Any and all comments are most appreciated. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters and images belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. Written for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 3

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Threads and Moebius spoilers, mentions of Beneath the Surface.  
Chapter Three

Sam awoke to the morning sun shining through the tent door. She looked for Jack, but didn't see him. She got up and started her morning rituals. She gathered the water bowl, her toothbrush, soap and a clean cloth. They had long since used up their own supplies.

She missed the toothpaste the most. Jack had given her his, but it was long gone too. She used her toothbrush with the local's soap to clean her mouth. The taste was awful, but her mouth felt clean. It made her think she was accomplishing something.

Daniel poked his head through the tent. "You ready, Sam?" She looked up at Daniel. She loved Daniel, sometimes more than Jack, but in a different way entirely. He was smiling at her. She could always count on him. He always understood her moods, what she needed, when she needed it. Especially hugs. She smiled back. Many the times she had wished it were Daniel who owned her heart.

"You and Jack okay?"

"Yeah. I guess." She looked at him, wondering just how much Daniel knew about their complicated relationship. "Where is he anyway"  
"He said to tell you he was really sorry. He had to leave before you got up. He sent me to go with you to wash up." Daniel said, watching Sam's reaction.

"Running from me, is he?" She asked, almost too quietly for Daniel to hear.

"No, they had to leave early to get a head start on taking down the rest of the tents." Daniel stated. "Why would he run from you, Sam?"

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Oh?" Daniel inquired, hoping she would talk to him.

She look through the door at Daniel, then moved to exit, "I'm ready to go. You coming? What's on your agenda today, Daniel?" Daniel realized that subject was closed.

"Same as yesterday, taking down tents," he answered as they walked.

"Don't you get tired doing nothing but manual labor, Daniel?" She knew he did; but he also loved living in this culture. It was one of his dreams, really experiencing a dead society first hand.

"Of course I do." He glanced at her out the corner of his eye. He knew it was really her feelings she had expressed. He hated the fact she was so depressed. It made him feel more guilt.

"We should finish tomorrow." He paused a minute.

"Jack didn't want you walking all the way to the Kitchen Tent alone. You know how he hates the others looking at you." He hoped he could steer her back to the subject of 'them.'

She knew. She hated it too and was really glad one of them was always with her. One of the things she hated most was her loss of independence. After they had buried the Jumper and the ZPM, she had tried to rally the women to get them to stand up for themselves. She soon realized that was not the thing to do. She had no idea what it would do for the time line.

So she had sulked and became more angry each day with all her uncertainty about her feelings for Jack, her loss of self esteem and feelings of uselessness. Sam had become more and more depressed. Until yesterday. The anger seemed to be less on the surface today. Maybe, just maybe? Daniel had worried for Sam's welfare more than himself or the others.

"Penny for them?" he asked, as he watched the emotions play across her face.

"It's really nothing' just remembering how things were."

"When, six months ago, two days ago, or 5000 year into the future?"

Sam chose not to answer him. They were coming to the washing area. Water was so scarce here. They had set up a tent to house the water supplies they had.

Sam took a small amount of water in her cup and wet her cloth, rubbed soap into it and washed across her face and hands. She dipped her toothbrush into her cup quickly, brushed her toothbrush across the soap and across her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and spit out the water. She hated the unsanitary conditions of this place more than the status of women. God how she would love a good hot bath! She didn't think she had ever been dirtier in her life.

If only she could go back to the briefing room when she had made the decision to come here! No use in thinking about that now. She had work to do. She finished her morning cleansing routine and filled her water pouch with her daily rations and left for the Kitchen Tent. "Bye, Daniel, thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime, Sam, have a good day," he said as he walked away. Sam seemed slightly happier today, but he still worried about her. She had smiled a little half smile at him. Daniel couldn't remember when a smile had really light her face with one of her 'Sam Smiles.'

"Morning Sam." Ketra spoke as Sam entered the Kitchen Tent. "The stones are heating already." They made sort of a flat bread, using ground wheat made into a course flour mixed with goats milk or water.

Sam's task was to make the bread. It would take all morning to make enough for the noon meal. It would take the afternoon to make enough for the night and morning meals. They made enough in the afternoon to have with milk or water for breakfast.

Each person would break off a piece and grab a cup of drink before going off to complete their task. There were about 100 adults and children in their tribe. It was a large tribe. Most of the males were blood related.

As she worked on kneading the dough, Sam's thoughts kept going back to last night with Jack. She couldn't remember ever feeling so close to him. They had dropped off to sleep clinging to each other and snuggled close all night. She just wished Jack had waked her this morning. She still was unclear of his feelings for her.

She remembered what he had said, almost repeating the scenes from last night over and over in her mind. He never kissed her again after they had lain down. True he wouldn't let her leave his embrace all night. It seemed she was holding onto a lifeline to keep from drowning. She was a little more relaxed today. Her stomach didn't have quite as many knots today.

Ketra noticed Sam's turmoil, and said little to her all day. She felt something had changed with Sam. She suspected it had something to do with that mate of hers. She was very wise in the ways of women, which was the reason she became the leader of the women in her tribe.

Ketra was a wonderful mother and loved mothering all the women and children. She felt as if they were hers. She had a warm and loving heart and knew when to help and when to let someone alone. She had made Sam her personal project. She really felt sorry for the misplaced, beautiful and independent woman.

Ketra didn't really know the changes that Sam had make in her life style; but she knew they were drastic. She and Sam had talked as much as Sam could about her past life. Ketra knew enough to know Sam's temperament was due to more than her unspoken feelings for Jack. Strangely, Sam was always pleasant and relaxed with her. Sam was able to be more of her old self with Ketra. Ketra's nurturing personality made her think of Janet.

She wasn't as sullen or sad in the Kitchen. It was the only place in her new life that she felt she was useful. The simple task of preparing the dough, heating the stones to bake the bread and maintaining the fires to ensure the bread didn't burn, kept her mind completely occupied with little time to brood. At the end of the day she was usually so tired, she would fall asleep even before Teal'c and Daniel left for their own tent.

As the day moved on, Sam found herself more anxious. Jack hadn't come in for the noon meal. Sometimes the men were unable to get back. They cared rations of dried meat or fish and day old bread when they were working too far from the Kitchen Tent. They would be starved with they did come in. All the men ate first, then the children. The women could eat or take they rations back to their tent. Most would take a few bites and then pack a small amount to take back to the private tents. The leftovers that wouldn't keep were divided into lots for them to share with others. Like Sam, most women shared more than half of their own rations with their families.

Jack had finished eating and made his daily trip to the washing tent with the other men, then waited for Sam. He stood as usual, waiting. As she left the Kitchen, and came into view this time she gazed straight into his eyes. She always knew when he was there. She smiled a half smile at Jack and entered the washing tent where several women and children had gathered.

Jack felt his heart race. Sam had actually smiled at him. Well, almost smiled. But it was a good sign. More than he was usually given. He waited for her to come out, then they walked toward their tent.

"I'm sorry I had to leave this morning."

"Daniel explained." She replied.

Jack watched her out of the corner of his eye as they walked to their tent. He didn't know what to say or how to bring up last night. They walked in a strained silence. Both needing to talk but neither could come up with the right words.

Their tent had been moved within a few minutes of the Washing tent. Jack waited for her to enter their tent. He watched as she removed her outer garment. The weather was hot and very windy. Sand had a way of getting everywhere. They always wore outer clothing when walking outside to help prevent the sand from tormenting their skin.

Sam had long since used all her lotions and cosmetics she had brought. It wasn't usual for her to go on a mission with such personal items, but she had brought a lot with her on this one.

They had more room on the Jumper than could be carried in a backpack. She had packed a lot of sunscreen and other moisturizers. Most were gone now. Only the sunscreen remained in plentiful supply. None of the guys, not even Daniel, dared use it. Sam's skin was like alabaster and would burn so easily. She used a small amount across her face on a daily basis. It was enough to keep her from burning in this scorching summer heat.

After removing his outer garment, Jack moved closer to Sam. She had put water from her pouch into small bowl and was preparing to clean her face. As she washed off the residue from their walk, and the remainder of the sunscreen, Jack stared at her. Sam began to feel nervous. She knew their conversation from last night was not over. She just hoped he would start it. She didn't know if she could.

"Sam?" She looked up as he spoke her name. It sounded different somehow. His eyes held hers. She could see he was as lost for words as she. So they just stared at each other. Their eyes were speaking different words tonight, than they had since they had been here.

"Sam, after the guys leave, you think we could talk a little more tonight? .. I uh I really think we should. But .. If ... you don't want."

"It's fine Jack," Sam interrupted. "We need to talk. I still have some question concerning Kerry."

"Kerry?" Jack lost the stargazed look. His eyes seemed to reflect his uncertainty.

"Yes, Jack, Kerry." She held his eyes. She waited a minute before she continued. I need to know why do you always dream about her?" Sam watched his face. She knew well Jack's struggle to talk about his feelings for Kerry with her.

Jack turned his back. He couldn't look at Sam. How could he tell her what Kerry had meant to him? How could he put into words something he barely understood himself.

Sam waited. And waited.

As usual, Danielss timing was impeccable. He and Teal'c came through the door. He immediately noticed the tension. "Uh, guys. Bad time?"

"No, Daniel. Hey Teal'c," Sam was quick to replied. She wanted to hug Daniel. She didn't know what she would have said if they hadn't come in just now. Jack's sudden response stopped her cold.

"Yes, Daniel,it is. Could you guys give us a little time? Please."

Sam turned her head to look at Jack. What was he thinking? Was she ready for this conversation to continue. Last night had been hard enough. Did she have the right to ask Jack about his feelings for Kerry? She was engaged to another man when he was with Kerry. Did she really want to know?

She just couldn't shake the image of him dreaming about this woman, calling out to Kerry at night. Jack had never waked her calling her name. What was she to think? Could she ever trust this man completely with her heart if she didn't understand what he truly felt for her?

She didn't think so. She knew in her heart she would never be able to move on with Jack until she did. Was she willing to explain her feelings for Pete to Jack? What would he think of her if she told him the truth? What could she say? 'I really liked the sex. I really liked him holding me.'

It was obvious even to her, that was most of it. How could she tell Jack that? Should she? Should she asked about Kerry? Really? 'God, Daniel please don't leave us alone yet.' Sam was trying to send out a mental message.

Teal'c answered for them both. "Indeed, we will take the leftover food and go, DanielJackson." Teal'c stated, looking at Daniel not giving him time to comment. Teal'c took the wrapped foodstuff and ushered Daniel out.

"Jack, you don't have to answer that. I have no right to ask you about Kerry."

"Sam, yes you do. You can ask me anything from now on. I want us to start over. I want you to be comfortable with me. I'll be as honest as I can with you. But, you gotta know how hard it is for me to explain things. .. I want to. I'm just not sure I can say the right words." Jack looked at her straight forward. The next thing he said really shocked her.

"I never really loved her, Sam. She was .. sort .. ..of . a substitute for you. Someone to take my mind off you and him. I never felt so alone as the day Daniel told me you had decided to marry him. I .. uh .. I guess I didn't think you would."

Sam waited for him to continue. He didn't.

His eyes filled with tears and he just stared at her. She moved toward him, reaching out to him before she got to him. She lifted her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, speaking low and soft.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." She hesitated a second. "He was definitely a substitute for you. Only thing I need to know, is why you still dream of her? I won't ask anything else about her. I need to know that. Jack, is she mportant now? Why are you still dreaming of her after all this time?"

He kissed her. He couldn't help himself. Softly, tenderly expressing all the love he felt for her. Lips on lips, moving tenderly. Then he looked at her, with more emotion than she thought him capable.

"It was the sex, Sam. I -- uh .. I cared for her. She saved me from myself. Gave me something to look forward to. I guess ... I .. guess I miss her. I miss holding her. Her loving me. Making love. I miss the human contact."

Jack's face crumbled and tears ran down his face. What was he becoming? An emotional wreck? What was with all this damn crying? "But, every time I .. made love .. to her, I thought about ..you. Thera, actually. You in .. Pete's bed. I tried. Sam .. really .. tried to forget ..you. The way you felt ..in my .. arms. ..the way .. You.. . Oh! God! Sam! Is that enough? .. I know what the dreams are about .. I .. remember .. dreaming about ... her .. needing to feel like a man." He stopped to catch his breathe.

"It's all my fault we're here. I guess I needed her memory to cope -- with the guilt I felt for destroying our lives coming here."

Jack moved to turn away, but she grabbed his shoulders with both arms thrown around his neck and stopped him. "It Okay. Jack. God. What did I do to us? Please Jack. Look at me. Please."

"No, Sam, it wasn't your fault. I told you last night. I .."

"Jack, I love you so much. Can we just move on from all this and see what happens with us? Do you want to start from here with me. Jack? Cause I sure want you. Jack, ... I understand about the human contact and the need for sex, someone to hold you, love you."

"It was what I loved about Pete," she continued. "I was never in love, but I needed him .. I loved him. You are the only man I'm in love with. I've always been In Love with you Jack ... Even before Thera .. Please Jack, make love to me."

He was so lost in her eyes. They were filled with tears, bright, shining, so filled with love and desire. He couldn't believe he was looking at Sam. After months of distancing each other, arguing and being so mad, all he saw was love.

Thera's eyes. Jack never thought he would see those eyes again. God how he loved this woman. He hated being here as much as she did; but if it meant he could be with Sam and Pete was out of her life, then this was a great place.

He kissed her passionately. She responded completely to his embrace, to his kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Jack lead Sam to the bedding, taking off his clothes, watching as Sam did the same. God she was so beautiful. Even though she had lost a lot of weight here. Sam was still the most beautiful woman Jack had ever since. They got into the bedding without taking their eyes from one another.

"Sam, you are so beautiful. I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman," he said as he covered her body with kisses and reached again for her lips. Looking up from her lips, Jack eyes betrayed everything he was feeling. No longer could he hide behind his military mask, or his anger.

He loved this woman more than life itself. Everything he felt was in his eyes. Suddenly he didn't care if she had loved someone else. Chosen to marry that someone. Meant to live happy ever after with that someone else.

He didn't care if tomorrow was their last day to live. He only knew she was his, here, tonight. What else could possibly matter?

Before he could stop the words, they forced themselves from his mouth. "Sam, marry me?"

TBC Chapter End Notes:  
As always. Any and all comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters and images belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This story is for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 4

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Warnings: Same as previous- Threads, Moebius and Beneath the Surface spoilers.

Disclaimer: Not mine! All recognizable characters etc. etc. etc. belong to somebody else! You give all the credit to MGM- Gekko- Double Secret. No money will ever be mine for any of this. My reward is just getting Jack and Sam together! You know I didn't intend to infringe! They just need to have some fun! Gosh! TPTB should let Jack and Sam get a life! (Together! Of course.)

Author's Chapter Notes: I know the previous Chapters were filled with angst! I couldn't get past all the baggage S/J had to bring with them to Egypt. This chapter brings them together, not just with the hot sex (not detailed of course, you'll just have to take my word for it! It was hot!) but I hope it portrays their returning friendship. We all know they love each other, but I didn't see much of a friendship in season eight. (Of course Jack was almost non-existent in 9 and 10, which still makes me mad!) I hope my little story will correct that! Again, Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4

"What? What did you say?" Sam sat up, fast, pushing him off her.

"Jack, what did you say?" She had expected him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, to say he loved her, or that she was hot, or he loved her long legs, her small toned waist or her full breasts.

She remembered all the sweet things he had said to her when they made love on the Ice Planet. He didn't say any of those things. She thought for a moment she was dreaming, or maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

She had wanted to hear those words, since they returned from the Ice Planet. She just didn't expect them at this moment. She wasn't sure he'd actually said them.

He smiled at her reaction. He pulled her back into his arms, and whispered in her ear. "I said, Sam marry me." He was afraid he had really blown it. He wrapped both arms around her naked body, pulling her down, and moved back over her. He held her eyes fixed with his.

"You don't have to answer right now. Just couldn't keep myself from saying the words. I've wanted to ask you that for four years. I don't intend to let some other jerk.. I uh .. didn't mean that. I just couldn't go another minute without letting you know what I want."

They stared at each other, lost in the depth of each others souls. Neither had ever been so exposed to anyone before. Needless to say, they didn't need words.

He kissed up her neck slowly, enjoying each touch of her smooth skin against his lips. He kissed the sweet spot he knew was behind her ear. He kissed around the shell, breathing into it. Sam couldn't breathe. Her mind was flying. Her body was responding to Jack's kisses and caresses, to Jack stretched out over her. To Jack naked! She still couldn't believe this was happening.

They were actually naked, his body press tight over hers, making the whole of her body tingle. Her mind played his name over and over. 'Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack.' She was scared to close her eyes. She just knew he would disappear and the dream would be over.

He moved his lips to hers. Passion flared through them both. His kiss was soft, then firm, then demanding. His kisses caused an explosion of fire through her body. Her hands wove their way through his hair. She loved his hair. It was Jack's hair. 'Jack. Jack. Jack.' Her mind kept playing his name...over and over, as her body responded to his touch. They broke the kiss long enough to breathe.

Before Jack knew what happened, Sam's mouth was glued to his. This kiss lasted as long as the first, then blended right into another. It seemed as if the world shifted under them.

She broke away to catch her breath, smiling at him. "I love you, Jack." Her words were spoken so softly. Her eyes were glazed with tears that didn't fall, making them shine brightly, changing the color to a beautiful blue sapphire.

"I love you too, baby." His voice was soft like a gentle breeze across her mouth and face. His eyes were a mirror to his soul, a soul totally exposed. He gazed into her eyes. Love. Real love reflected back. He could see in her eyes every emotion he felt at this moment. He felt their souls were interlocked, blended just as their bodies would be. He felt frozen in time. Much like the way he had felt as they had focused on each other as he became 'popsicle man' in the stasis chamber in Antarctica.

"I'll never regret getting stranded here. You, this feeling you give me, makes it worth whatever happens," Jack whispered to her, as he kissed her gently.

"And you say you're no good with words." She smiled, teasing him. "Me too. What you said, Jack."

"Gotta tell you how much I've stared at this cute little butt, though, following behind you on all those planets. I had to fight myself to keep from running up behind you and squeezing it, just like this!" She squeezed his butt cheek between you thumb and fingers hard.

"Really?" Jack wasn't sure if her admitting her desire to touch him or her playing with his butt made him the happiest. He just knew he was one happy camper. He held the woman he had loved for eight long years under his body, in his bed; and he intended to keep her as happy as was possible. Yeah, this place may be alright. No regrets from him. Not now, anyway.

----------------

The men were sitting around the table, talking quietly. It made no difference that they were in Jack's tent; they couldn't take a chance of being overheard. Katep, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and Si'lon, leader of the tribe, were discussing strategy for the revolt.

Sam was in the corner of the tent standing close to their bedding. Jack knew she was listening. As of yet she refused to help them. Sam had been angry at first, she was so afraid of destroying the timeline. She had argued until she was blue with Jack and Teal'c. They wouldn't listen to her.

Jack couldn't understand her thinking. He was still much more familiar with soldier Sam, than the woman Sam. Not that he wasn't enjoying his wife. Lord knows, he had waited long enough and had gone through pure hell to be with her.

He still wondered at times, if she would have been with him if they weren't stranded here. What the hell! He had her; and Petey boy was gone, at least from this timeline.

They had been married for three months. Sometimes he still couldn't believe his luck. It was worth being stranded here just to be with Sam, but to actually be married to her! That was having his cake and eating it too!

The men were all in agreement, it was time to do something to aid in overthrowing Ra. Not only were their lives miserable from overwork, they had no freedom of movement. Their campsite was always within reach of Ra's Jaffa. They lived in constant fear.

They were used for everything from common labor to slave entertainment. They weren't only at Ra's beck and call, but also his Jaffa. The Jaffa were known to use the women as sexual entertainment at will.

They were also Ra's favorite human hosts. Just last week, he had held another gathering. Three of their tribe members had been implanted with symbiotes, all very young women. All Jack could think was "what if it had been Sam?'

He tried to convince SG1 to just leave. Take the jumper and run. He'd augured that they could go anywhere in the galaxy or in any timeline. Sam refused. She wasn't convinced they wouldn't interfere with the timeline wherever they were. Truth was, she felt they should have all died as soon as they buried the Jumper.

Sam knew everything they did and said was interfering. Just being here was making too much of an impact. But who could just end their own life easily? Months ago, when she had made that suggestion, all three of the guys had looked at her like she was crazy. Jack thought at the time she'd said it, she just missed her Pete that much.

Jack couldn't just sit and watch these people being used by that snake-head. It just wasn't Jack! It had begun to destroy his sole, even as happy as he was with Sam.

The men began to plan tactical moves. Daniel and Teal'c were on board with Jack, to Sam's amazement. She was sure Daniel would understand the damage to the timeline.

All Daniel could see was Sha're. She seemed to be everywhere. It was as if she had come back to life here. He was reminded so much of Abydos. How could he justify sitting still while Ra kept on taking these innocent people? People just as innocent and loving as the Abydonians. His family! No, this time Daniel was fully on Jack's side, if for different reasons.

They were just in the planning stages. They knew they would have to move slowly and do everything undercover. They had begun to covertly follow some of Ra's Jaffa. They were trying to identify places Ra kept his weapon supply.

Jack and Teal'c knew they had no chance if they couldn't get their hands on more advanced weapons. All they had with them were their individual P-90's, personal hand-guns, knives, and zats, not nearly enough C-4 and one stun bomb phaser.

The locals had little more than a few stolen staff weapons and a variety of clubs and sling-shots. Tonight's session was focused on when and how to make the move to find the armory.

Teal'c was gaining more and more respect from the tribe leaders. Even though they only knew Jaffa as henchmen for Ra; they were impressed with his tactical abilities and his knowledge of fighting the Gou'ald. These strangers had come just in time to encourage their existing resistance to the horrible treatment dished out by order of Ra.

They lived in fear of Ra; any day could be their last. They no longer respected him, no longer believed he was a God. There had been many of their numbers executed for no other reasons than it was sport for Ra and his Jaffa.

As the men talked, Sam made her bed. She was beginning to take interest in what they were saying. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were strongly determined to help these people with the revolt. Daniel's argument that they very well could have been the catalyst to start the revolt was beginning to make sense to her. Though she was petrified of the affect they were having on the time line; she admitted, if only to herself at this point, that he could be right.

This place was draining Sam, not only of her spirit but of her ability to reason. She had nothing to exercise that big brain of hers, as Jack so frequently called it. It was so very tiring. She hated to act like such a woman, but she was really tired lately. It seemed that for the last couple of weeks, she had no energy.

She hadn't told any of the guys or Ketra. She didn't want to worry them, especially Jack. This last three month were filled with such happiness and bliss. They were in the "can't get enough of each other" stage of their relationship. Even the disagreements about the revolt couldn't stop them from touching each other constantly. She didn't want to do or say anything to jeopardize that right now.

She was totally in love and enjoying every minute of her sexually relationship with her husband. It had taken them long enough to get here! She needed him, and she was willing to be less vocal with him if it kept the peace.

The only thing she wanted right now was Jack, here, with her. She really wished they would end this session tonight. She would be asleep before much longer, and she really wanted Jack to hold her, make love to her.

She sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She liked to recall the week before the wedding ceremony and all the ways she and Jack had gotten to know each other. Sam had always thought she loved him more than life itself, but she really had no idea just how much more she could feel for this man.

He'd always protected her, but now it was different. She felt linked to him, even if he was elsewhere. She still could almost hear his thoughts or feel his strength wrapped around her. It was an eternal link, one that Sam knew in her heart was forever, even through death.

She didn't know what she really believed about an afterlife. These ancient people believed in afterlife. Daniel could explain it much better than she. Sam had been raised a Catholic. Her dog tags, she still wore around her neck, claimed her Catholic identity. She still held onto some of her belief, though she had stopped practicing most of the rituals that accompanied her childhood faith.

When her mother died, her father stopped taking them to Mass. Sam had been so young, it really confused her. She knew her dad was angry at God. She was even more confused about faith as a young adult. Basically, she lived as she wanted, but with the guilt all good Catholics bare.

Then came the SGC, and with that she had stopped trying to explain her own beliefs even to herself. Anyway, her brain wrapped around the more tangible evidences found in science. For some reason, being here, having to admit time was probably running out for them, she had begun to think more and more about her images of a childhood God.

Sam was almost asleep when Jack looked up from the drawings to see what she was doing. "Guys, I'm a little tired. Looks like a good place to stop. Can we gather again tomorrow?" he asked. Just looking at Sam, stretched across their bedding made him want her.

Daniel noticed Jack's look. "Sure," he agreed.

"Indeed, O'Neill. Colonel Carter, you do not seem well. You appear somewhat pale. Are you suffering from some ailment?" Teal'c had noticed Sam's lack of energy for the last couple of days, and was concerned.

"I'm fine Teal'c. It's just so hot. It takes my strength. The Kitchen, and the baking stones are really hot this time of year," Sam explained. Her voice sounded weak.

She didn't have to tell him she had much rather be with them, taking down and setting up tents everyday. Maybe soon they would be far enough away from the Palace for the tribe to feel a little safer. The further they were from Ra's palace, the safer they were. Ra's Jaffa were more inclined to round up the locals that were closer to the palace, for slaves or for entertainment.

The tribe couldn't get too far away from a water source. The river was a few miles away from their campsite. It was hard for them to transport enough water for their daily needs. It was also difficult to find feeding grounds for the goats. True, goats would eat almost anything, but sand was not on their diet.

Jack took off his clothes, leaving on his boxers. Thank God, he had insisted they bring as many personal items as they could get on the Jumper. He knew SG1's luck on missions. Both Daniel and Sam had felt this would be an in and out sort of thing. Jack, being Jack, knew it wouldn't. In his heart, he knew they would be back in time or some place else way longer that either Daniel or Sam thought.

He had insisted they bring as much extra clothes, food, drugs, medical supplies, and personal items as they could load on the Jumper. They had even included some pictures of their own personal interest. Jack had his favorite pictures of Charlie, his favorite team picture of his buddies from Black Ops, a picture of SG1 around the fourth year, and his favorite of Sam; a snapshot of her being pinned by him as Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.

The look on her face in that particular snap, made by one of the airman at the ceremony, had the power to stop his heart each and every time he looked at it. It was Sam at her most beautiful on the proudest day of her life that he had witnessed.

He doubted that even if they had been able to have a real present day wedding, her face could have beamed any more or that her eyes could have shone any brighter blue.

Their wedding had been so special; but they had been in the desert over six months at the time. Eating meager rations and hard work had taken its toll on all of them. Sam, especially had lost weight; she was thinner and the sun had permanently tanned her small face. Not that he minded, Jack would always think her beautiful. He would love her no matter what. He was just glad to have the chance to be her husband.

As Jack sank into the bedding on the floor, Sam's bright eyes watched her husband. "Hey," she almost purred at him. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. She snuggled into his side and wrapped her arms around his chest, running her fingers through the fine silver hair.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I heard what you said to Teal'c. But, I don't buy it. Something hurt your stomach again?"

"No, really, I'm fine. Can we not talk tonight, and you just make love to me? Please?" Her voice was so low and husky, he almost gave in. Almost. She could make his blood boil with just her sexy voice.

"Sam, you'd tell me if something were wrong? Right? You know we have to be so careful, here. We still have some meds, but who knows if they're still good?" He watched her eyes. He just felt in his bones something was off. "Sam?"

She reached both hands behind his neck and pulled him toward her. She stopped him from thinking completely. Shortly, Jack came up for air. "Don't think I'm gonna forget the question. We will come back to this!" as he placed kisses up and down her body. She flinched slightly when Jack caressed her breast. He raised his head, "What is it, Sam. Am I too rough?"

"No, Jack. Just a little sore, we've been busy lately." He wasn't sure what was up, but he was sure as hell it was something. Right now he didn't have time to think, his lips and hands were busy, kissing each part of her body as he quickly undressed her.

Sam looked at him with eyes so filled with desire, she only wanted him to possess her, and quickly. She didn't know why sex had become so necessary, but she couldn't think of much else. All she wanted was to have him pressed against her body, making love.

She had never been like this. She enjoyed their newly found freedom to touch and caress, to learn every part of one another's bodies. She loved to kiss him, make him lose his ability to think.

It was wonderful. It was just as she had thought it would be with Jack. Hot, sensual, and always great sex. He never failed to satisfy her. So great in fact, just thinking of him could make her want him. It made her sad and angry that she had left this in the room for so damn long!

He opened his eyes only to catch her staring at him, eyes filled with love. He couldn't help himself. It seemed the words came out of his mouth so easily with her. "I love you," he stated, and kissed her soft lips.

"I love you, too." Sam loved that he always told her he loved her while making love. It made the sex even hotter for her.

TBC

Chapter End Notes: My sincere thanks to those of you who have reviewed! It helps to know if I'm wasting my time completely or if there are a few who like this story! It helps to decide if I need to continue this or not.

Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters and images belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. Story written for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 5

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

_Chapter Summary: Sam's really upset. Jack's confused. Daniel's -- well Daniel's Daniel! Thanks for reading!_

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. Wish it were! No money! No infringement meant! Just wanted them to play a little.

Thanks for any and all reviews.

Chapter 5

Sam was no where to be found when Jack woke. He dressed. Looking out the door for her, he saw Teal'c and Daniel approaching.

"You guys seen Sam?"

"No, is she missing?" Daniel smirked.

"Can it Daniel. No she isn't missing. Just not here. She must be washing up." Daniel could read the worry in Jack's face. "What's up, Jack?" he asked just as Sam appeared from around the tent, her face flushed red. She looked drained.

"Sam?" both Jack and Daniel questioned at the same time. Teal'c raised both eyebrows.

"I'm okay guys. You worry about me too much." She went back into the tent with all three of them following. "Damn! Can't a girl have a little privacy?" She snapped more sharply than she meant.

"Sorry guys, I know you love me. Now let me change my shirt. Please, just wait for me. I'll be right out."

Daniel and Teal'c left the tent. Not Jack. "Sam, I know something's wrong. You're as flushed as I've ever seen you." He winked at her trying to make light of his concern. He knew she hated to be hovered over.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little nauseous, that's all. Probably ate something a little too old. With the weather so hot--well you know." She looked at him pleading with her eyes to drop the subject. He pulled her into a hug and swayed with her in his arms a few minutes. She looked up at him with much adoration and love.

"We better go, or I won't be able to let go of you, Jack O'Neill."

He hugged her tighter. "You really know how to hurt a guy! I wish I could stay and hold you all day."

"Me too." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pushed him away. He was making her so hot. She had to end this now or he wouldn't get to work.

"If you start feeling any worse, you have Ketra send someone to get one of us to walk you back so you can rest. Promise?" his gaze serious.

"I will." She smiled her 1000 watt smile, the one that reached her eyes. Jack's personal gift. His thoughts were quickly moving toward keeping her here.

"Okay, we'd better get outside!" his voice contradicting his words. He kissed her one last time before they exited the tent. Daniel and Teal'c joined them and they all walked toward the washing tent; and then on to the Kitchen tent.

Daniel nudged Jack and whispered, "Is she okay? I don't like the way she looks."

"I hope so Daniel. I hope so." Neither Daniel nor Teal'c missed the worry in Jack's voice.

"I'm right here. You guys know I can hear you!" They all laughed at her sarcasm.

As the day progressed, Sam felt better. Her nausea disappeared; but she still felt drained and sleepy. True, she had been kept awake later than usual by the meeting and Jack's attention; but she still slept longer than she'd been used to during her military career, especially since SGC.

She had a feeling something was wrong, but couldn't put her finger on it.

-  
Days passed. The guys continued to plan for the rebellion. They noticed Sam still wasn't herself. She would come in after work each day and go straight to sleep and not wake until Jack was in bed, sometimes not even then.

Each morning they would find her coming from behind the tent, face flushed and drained. This continued for a couple of weeks. They were all so worried, they began to discuss Sam's health during their planning sessions at night.

Jack certainly noticed how often Sam wanted him. She would almost attack him as soon as they entered the tent alone. He sure wasn't complaining, just a bit surprised. He couldn't remember Sara ever that libidinous. This surprised Jack about his wife. Who'd thought, the brilliant, beautiful, overworking, independent Samantha Carter could be so wanton, so uninhibited in their love making? She was just so damn hot! She made him want her so much.

"Jack, what's wrong with her?" Daniel asked, pulling Jack out of his thoughts. Daniel was getting worried. He'd been watching Sam this whole evening. He could tell something was off with her.

"You don't think it's nothing serious? What other symptoms is she having other than the morning sickness?"

All the guys raised their heads to glare at Daniel. Teal'c raised his eyebrows almost past the hairline he now had.

"Oh, God!" Jack exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that already?"

"Indeed," Teal'c added in his monotone voice.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"Samantha O'Neill is most likely pregnant." Teal'c, in his most stoic voice, answered for Jack, who couldn't seem to close his mouth. "Maybe, we should allow O'Neill and Samantha some time."

"Right, Oh God, Jack! What will we do with a baby? What if something happens to us in this fight? I can't stand to think of us leaving our baby." Daniel's low breathy voice brought Jack out of his reverie.

"WE?.. We? .. do with a baby? .. WE? .. .. Daniel, just what part did you play in Sam getting pregnant? Is there something I should know?" Jack didn't look so happy with Daniel.

"Oh, No! JACK! ... You know Sam better than that! How could you say such a thing! You know I love her. Probably more than you. But I would never! I'm not in love with her! But we are a family, aren't we? This child will belong to the four of us, whether you like it or not, Jack." Daniel had calmed a little toward the end of his monologue.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked to think maybe she could be caring my baby, that's all Daniel. I didn't mean anything. Can you believe it! We're having a baby!" He smiled, a real smile, at Daniel. It was true. He loved these people more that his blood relatives.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about," Sam asked as they turned to look at her. She was trying to sit up. All three of her guys rushed over to help her. "Guys, I can get up by myself, thanks. Now, tell me what you're auguring about?"

"We weren't auguring, just excited," Jack told her.

"Well, I need the ladies. If you want, I can go by myself, Jack. I know how you hate my being out at night alone though," she whispered so the men wouldn't hear.

"I think we better call it a night. Same time tomorrow?" Jack asked looking to Katep and Si'lon.

They all left, including Teal'c and Daniel. Jack's fingers intertwined with Sam's. They walked out of the tent toward the sanitary area used for personal needs. Jack waited for her, and they walked back to their tent. As they entered he held her hands, bringing them one at a time to his lips and kissing them gently.

He asked, "Sam, we need to talk, if you're not too sleepy, okay?"

"I'm not sleepy, of course we can "talk" Jack," she said in a low seductive voice.

"Oh, definitely that!" he waggled his eyebrows. But, first I really need to talk to you." Jack wasn't much better at putting his feelings into words, but he was trying.

She looked a little concerned, "What is it Jack, something to do with the plan"  
"No, no, not that. I. .. Uh ..uh.," he didn't know how to ask her. He lowered his head and looked up at her, his eyes questioning her. She couldn't read him this time.

"What, Jack, you're scaring me."

"No, baby, nothing bad, I hope anyway. .. Whenwasthelasttimeyouhadyourperiod?" He asked so fast she barely understood him.

"What did you say? ... Oh. My. God! It can't be that! Can it!" her eyes had a terrified look.

"Sam, baby.. It could. We certainly have been doing things to make a baby." Jack lost his fear and teased her, pulling her into his arms.

"No, Jack. You know I told you, I can't have children because of Jolinar. Remember? I've been sick every morning for the last three weeks," she said as her hands went to her breasts and massaged.

Jack's eye twinkled. "Here, let me."

"Stop, Jack." Her voice betrayed her. She really didn't want him to stop, but she wasn't finished with this conversation. "Jack, do you think I could be? .. . You know?" She was afraid to say the word. "My breasts are sore. I'm so tired all the time, nauseated, sleepy, ... You really think?"

"Yeah, I do Sam, sounds pretty much like all the symptoms to me." He pulled her tightly into his arms and buried his nose in her hair.

Sam started crying. Sobbing. "What? Sam? .. Sam? What's wrong?" He was panicked.

She cried. And cried. And cried some more. He held her and rocked. 'Guess she doesn't want a baby.' His thoughts were scaring him.

After several minutes, Sam lifted her face to his and stuttered, "I love you so much, if we were home I would be the happiest women alive right now. I have you, and your child. But, what about the timeline?" Sam was mad and sad and glad all at the same time. Most of all, Sam was scared. Fear was something she rarely felt. There was so much uncertainty here, so much that was out of her control.

"Why, why did I agree to come back in time?" She sobbed. This should be the happiest news of her life. A baby. Jack's baby! She never thought it would ever happen! Much less with Jack! They should be home so they could enjoy this experience. It should be a happy time. They should be baby shopping, sleeping late in a big soft bed, not worrying about people hearing her screams of passion, eating lots of ice cream and pickles, seeing a doctor! For crying out loud!

They shouldn't have to worry about medical care, or what to feed this baby or running scared for their lives every minute. Jack's voice pulled her back.

"What about the timeline?" He was confused. 'What did the timeline have to do with their baby?' he thought. "Oh!" Realization hit him in the face. "Big-big monkey wrench, Huh?"

"Oh, God Jack! I didn't think I could get pregnant. I knew my birth control protection was out, but I wasn't worried. I just .. God.. I want this baby. What are we going to do? We can't have a child in this timeline." She sobbed harder this time.

"Sam, we will think of something. Don't cry. Please baby, it can't be good for you to be this upset. Okay? .. Don't cry. Let's just sleep now, and we'll talk some more tomorrow. Maybe Ketra can tell you something to do for the morning sickness."

He kissed her softly, and pulled her down with him on the bedding. He held her tightly, until she cried herself to sleep. He watched her beautiful face as it relaxed. He kissed away the tears and watched them dry.

As soon as she was sound asleep, he began to worry. 'A baby ... A baby My baby. . Does this change our plans?? Is Sam right? How much will it change the timeline? Is it part of the original timeline or have we already changed it? God, this timeline stuff really gives me a headache!'

Jack had to admit to himself, having another child really thrilled him. "Wonder how much like Charlie he'll be?" He voiced out loud.

"Jack, what did you say?" Sam whispered through sleep-filled, half opened eyes.

"Nothing, baby, just thinking a little too loud, go back to sleep. I love you more that anything. You know that?"

"Yeah, Jack I know," she smiled at him. "I love you, too." The last words were whispered as she closed her eyes and snuggled even closer to him. At least she felt safe in his arms.

TBC

Chapter End Notes:  
Thanks to all who are reading this story. A special thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. Like it or not, all comments are welcome and appreciated.

Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters and images belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This story is for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. No financial gain will be made.


	6. Chapter 6

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - Chapter 6 -- by StarnightSam 

Author's Chapter Notes:  
Thanks to all who are reading this, and especially those who have taken time to review.

Chapter 6

Jack was hiding behind a large column of the palace entrance. He, Teal'c and Katep located the armory and were helping themselves to as many weapons as possible. They zatted several of the guards, and removed their armor.

"Make sure they can't come back to bite us in the butt," Jack whispered. He zatted the fallen guards two more times, watching as they disappeared into nothing. Teal'c followed his orders and zatted the ones near him. They dressed quickly in the stolen armor. All three slipped quietly, one by one, into the armory. They stored as much as they could on their person and in the bags they had brought. Each grabbed a staff weapon and made their way back to the front of the palace. They headed through the side courtyard, where they had left the other staff weapons. As of yet, no one had missed the fallen guards.

They made their way quickly to the place where they had stored their cart. Hurriedly, they headed toward the direction of their campsite. They had planned to take a different path back, getting as far away as possible before resting for the night.

After they were far enough away from the palace that they were sure they weren't being followed, they stopped for a short break. "How much did we get?" Jack asked.

Teal'c answered as he inventoried the loot, "We have obtained eight staff weapons, sixteen zats, twenty stun bombs, several knives and two swords."

"Swords? Who uses swords?" Jack's sarcasm was never lost.

"Ra has them mostly for show," answered Katep.

"You mean like the ZPM? You guys think it was smart to take the swords?" Jack asked.

"Ra has of yet to miss the ZPM, which leads me to believe he does not know what he has, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "I have never known Ra or his Jaffa to use swords."

"I'd like to use one on his scrawny little neck," Jack mouthed.

They continued in hushed tones discussing their next venture, carefully making their way to the bunker. After a couple of hours they were getting close to the first bunker that they had dug out to store their bounty.

Several of the men had been busy during the last few months. They had dug out a couple of large bunkers, lined with enough lumber to reinforce the walls and ensure that the sand didn't collapse back into the bunker.

They'd been making raids for three weeks, and had collected a good amount of weapons. They would need much more than this if they were to have any success. Even if they weren't sure what part they played in the timeline, they agreed they had to do something. They couldn't sit still any longer and wait.

Daniel had stayed back at the camp with Sam, she wasn't feeling too well. She was seven months into her pregnancy. She wasn't able to get around as quickly as usual, plus she tired very easily. Add to that, Jack insisted she stay out of danger as much as possible.

SG1 hadn't moved their tents with the tribe during the last move. Instead, they had made camp by a very small stream, off a tributary of the Nile. They were a couple of miles from the tribe.

Jack was afraid if their raids were discovered, it would be bad for the tribe. He felt they could get away faster and hide if it were just the four of them. Katep and his family were still with the tribe, and several of the local men were involved with the raids.

Teal'c had been able to sway a few of the Jaffa to their side. He had overheard several of them talking while staking out the palace and discovered their discontent with Ra. They hadn't been hard to talk into joining the rebels.

Teal'c was in his element. For the first time since coming here, he felt he had a purpose. He would like nothing better than to lead these Jaffa to freedom as he had led his brothers-in-arms in the twenty first century.

It was hot. Sam was resting on the bedding, listening to Daniel carry on about the young woman, Nebul, who definitely had his interest. It wasn't that she was not glad that Daniel seemed happy. She was. She had just heard it all several times. Nebul reminded him of Sha're. He had repeated so much of his story that Sam had lost the content of the conversation some moments ago, and was deep in thought.

She wasn't happy with the waves the guys were creating. It worried her, but they refused to listen. They had seemed to completely forget they didn't belong here. She could no longer influence them to limit their part in this rebellion. They ignored all her warnings.

'Hell, they're leading the damn thing. That is just wrong,' she thought. At the rate they were going they could just disappear any day, because they would never have been born. The guys just couldn't understand the severity of the changes they could be causing, and she couldn't make them. How could she guilt them, when she was pregnant? What will a new lineage do to the future? Maybe Jack was right. She worried way too much.

She stopped nagging them so much about the timeline. Now that she no longer worked in the Kitchen; and the guys all refused to let her go with them, she needed something to do. Ketra had given her some supplies and a small loom, so she put her energy into trying to learn to weave.

Sam heard someone coming, and quickly looked out. 'Good, they're back,' she thought. Daniel walked out of the tent to meet them. "Good haul, guys. Any trouble?" he asked Jack.

"No," Jack answered.

Jack bent to kiss Sam, then smiling at her asked, "How's my girls?"

She laughed at him. "I keep telling you, it's a boy."

"Ya think?" His eyes were gleaming. He knew in his heart this kid was a girl. Something just told him so. He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing in a circle. The baby kicked.

"Always know how to move my girls," he said to Sam as they all moved into the tent.

"We will need to leave early on the morrow, if we are to be at the palace before nightfall," Teal'c stated. "We do not wish to be caught. It is most probable that the guards will be missed before long."

"We better settle in, if we have to be up early," Jack said winking at Sam. For the time being, they were again staying in one tent. They were on the move and didn't want to lose any of their meager belongs, if forced to leave in a hurry. They had managed to get a couple of goats and a camel. They had a cart and materials for two tents, and some food stuffs plus their left over medical supplies.

Most of their belongings were packed and stored in one of the bunkers. They each had their P-90's and zats with them. Teal'c had a staff weapon and a stun bomb. Jack had kept some of the C-4 they had brought, but stored the most of it. The rest of the stolen weapons were stored in the bunkers. They kept the cart near the tent to pull the stolen weapons home. They had to pull the cart themselves. The camel was too slow for the fast retreat needed from Ra's palace.

They all settled into their own bedding. Jack pulled Sam close, caressing her back, silently waiting for the sleeping sounds of their team members.

"I missed you. Seems like I've been gone so long," he whispered. It had been only two days, but he worried about her anytime she wasn't within his sight. He kissed her softy. As she responded to the kiss, it became more passionate. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Even though his need for Sam was always so strong, he worried that it may be too late into her pregnancy for much sexual activity. He remembered from Sara's pregnancy, after seven and a half months, sex was no longer an option. She'd had difficulty in her last trimester and her doctor had stopped their love making.

Jack didn't tell Sam this, even though he had talked to her about Sara. Sam knew that he had really loved Sara at the start of his marriage to her; but his "secret career" and his prolonged absences from their marriage had caused too much distance between them even before Charlie's accident. They had become good friends just before the "crystal alien" had copied him and Charlie, but they had no longer been share intimacies.

He could never really explain what "Crystal Jack" was about to Sara. She had found it best to put time and space between them for her piece of mind. He didn't see her for three or four years after that. She had contacted Jack on occasion, but Jack hadn't returned many of her calls.

In the year after he'd made General and Sam had found Pete, he found himself wondering about Sara. He'd even looked her up. She was married and living in California. He even went to see her and met her new husband, Bill.

She had saved Charlie's baseball and glove for him. She knew in her heart, Jack would want it someday. When she offered it to him, he took it. He was really glad she was happy and it was plain that she was. They had grandchildren by Bill's daughter. The kids stayed with Sara and Bill often. She loved playing grandmother. Something she thought she would never do.

In his heart Jack would always love Sara and regret their break up to some extent. Especially, at that time when he'd felt he had lost Sam forever. Jack felt more alone then than he ever had. After he and Sam were married, he'd told her about the trip to Sara's and his confused feelings concerning Sara. Sam was jealous at first. It had made her wonder if he'd loved Sara more than her, but she never voiced her worries. What good would it do? He would never see Sara again. They were together because they loved each other, even if there weren't a lot of choices of mates for either of them. They'd each wondered about the other at first. Would they be together if not stranded? After Sam became pregnant, neither of them had any doubts about their love for each other.

Bringing his thoughts back to Sam's lips, he gently caressed them with his. His slow soft kisses were quickly arousing her. He still couldn't shake the feeling he shouldn't be doing this. Sam sensed his hesitation.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Sam whispered trying not to wake the guys.

"Nothing, just wondered if we -- if it's too late to be doing much," he quietly responded.

"You mean sex?"

"Ya think? What else would I mean wrapped around your gorgeous body?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, but she could barely see in the dark tent. A little moonlight filtered into the tent.

She giggled at his tone of voice. "You mean my big body?"

"Ssshh. He covered her mouth with his hand. The guys! It's still beautiful to me. It's mine. That's my baby in there. I don't care how big you get, as long as you're both okay," he whispered in her ear, his heart filled with love and desire.

"I think it's still okay. I'm not having any kind of trouble." She reached for his lips bringing her hand behind his neck, playing with his hair. His hair was much longer, and Sam loved the way he looked. Rugged. Always needing a shave, his hair almost shoulder length, more silver than brown. His body was lean and tanned, muscles rippled.

They had to do a lot of physical work and a lot of walking just to survive. All the guys had begun to look much like the locals. Only Daniel's eyes gave him away.

Jack kissed her again, passionately. Exploring her mouth, showing Sam with his tongue what he wanted. Sam responded to him as she always did. She still couldn't believe how much she wanted him all the time. He could make her catch her breath just by looking at her.

He caressed her neck and kissed behind her ear. He was lying to her side, caressing her lovely, large body. He liked nothing better than making love to his wife. He took his time, making sure to be as gentle as possible, preparing her. He didn't want this to take too long. Truth was, he was a little afraid of hurting her.

Afterwards they stayed wrapped in each others arms. He kissed her neck, then her lips as she raised her lips to meet his. "I love you," he whispered. "Always."

It had been awhile since he had used her favorite word. Tears came into her eyes. If only she had believed him the first time he had said that, they might not be here. They could have been together six month longer. She wouldn't have spent their first six month here angry and depressed. She certainty wasn't now.

"I've always loved you, Jack," she cooed. She had. She just hadn't known how much until they landed here.

----------------------------

Sam was sound asleep when the guys woke the next morning. "Let her sleep," Jack said. "She didn't sleep much last night."

"Neither did you!" Daniel teased. Jack ignored Daniel's teasing and moved out of the tent.

"Make hay while the sun shines," Jack said under his breath. He wore a rather large smile that neither Teal'c nor Daniel missed.

They were getting ready to make another run for weapons. They had built a fire and had a quail roasting over it, when Sam came out of the tent. She smiled at them, spoke to each, and then she headed toward the small stream a few yards away from this new campsite. It wasn't yet daybreak, but she had heard them. When she returned from the stream, Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard.

"Get a tent!" Daniel exclaimed. "Didn't you guys get enough of that last night?"

"Indeed," Teal'c quietly exclaimed. Both Jack and Sam ignored them or didn't care.

"I wish I could go with you guys today." She was tried of nothing to do but weave and listen to Daniel.

"Sam, we've discussed this already. You know you can't go. Please don't torture me," Jack begged with his deep brown eyes staring into pools of blue. He made her feel a little guilty. She knew she couldn't go. She knew she would just slow them down if they got into trouble.

After they left, she and Daniel settled down into another day of waiting. "I wish you weren't tied to me, Daniel. I hate that you have to baby sit my big butt!" Sam whined at him.

"Sam, you know I love your big butt and that big belly too!" He tried to joke with her to lighten her mood. She was prone to mood swings, especially when Jack was gone.

She didn't mind crying in front of Daniel one bit. He seemed to be her "girlfriend." The one she shared every known thing that entered or exited her mind or her body. Some things he wished she would keep to herself, but he would never tell her that. He loved Sam. He knew she needed to vent to someone. Her life style had changed so much, and Daniel felt as guilty as Sam about their being here in the first place. So he loved her as much as any "sister" or friend and listened to her talk about everything that bothered her. She said things to Daniel she couldn't say to Jack. She knew Jack would just worry too much. Daniel was her lifesaver.

After several days of raids, they decided to let up. If the palace guards were suspicious, they would have to move; and they wanted to stay at this campsite until the baby was born. They weren't too far from the tribe for help and were close to water. The season was changing and it was getting even hotter.

Things began to settle down somewhat at the camp for Daniel, Jack, and Sam; but Teal'c was restless. He had too much on his mind and too much energy with nothing to spend it on. Daniel was engrossed with Nebul. She was always on his mind or he was talking about her. He was trying to work up the courage to court her. Nebul had been married, but her husband had been captured by Ra's Jaffa and used as entertainment. He had fought to his death in one of the arena games.

Daniel was waiting the appropriate time to ask for permission from her father, Jo'sep, to court her. So he was spending a lot of time "sucking up," as Jack said, to Jo'sep.

Sam and Jack had been apart too much lately and they were making up for lost time. Teal'c felt they needed to be alone, so he started to spend some evenings at the rebel Jaffa camps. He had gained their trust and respect. They could hardly believe the warrior tales he had to share. Their numbers were secretly increasing.

-  
After several slow weeks they were all going stir crazy. They really needed something to occupy their time. Sam was having a difficult time moving around, her middle had grown so much. Jack was antsy and on edge. Teal'c and Daniel both knew the reason; and let it slide, giving him some slack. They too worried about Sam.

During the middle of a summer night, Jack woke to find Sam squatting in the corner of the tent. She was groaning, her arms wrapped tight around her stomach. He hurried to her side. "Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's my stomach, Jack. It is killing me. I can't get it to stop."

"What do you mean?"

"Yah!" she cried out. "Jack, it hurts," she paused to catch her breath. "God, I hope it's not the baby. It's not time. I should have another three weeks. I don't want it to be this early," she cried, tears running down her face.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and yelled, "Daniel, Teal'c wake up. I think the baby's coming. I need your help!"

Daniel moved over to Sam. Teal'c, hearing the commotion got up as fast as he could. It took the three of them to move her back to the bedding. "Please, guys, one of you go after Ketra. She will know what to do," Sam pleaded tearfully.

"Go, Teal'c, you're the fastest, and I don't want Daniel to leave. He's the only one of us that's ever birthed a baby!" Jack was half teasing for Sam's benefit, but his voice betrayed his fear.

Teal'c left the tent and hurried away toward the tribe's campsite. Unknown to him, he was followed.

TBC

Chapter End Notes:  
Glad ya'll are hanging in with me! Your comments make Muse really happy.

Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters, settings, images, etc, belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This story is for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for letting me play with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Moebius - Interlocked Lives by StarnightSam 

Chapter Notes:  
Angst ahead. We're waiting for Grace.

This is dedicated to PhDelicious.  
She so graciously volunteered to be my Beta. I'm so grateful to her! She recognized a great need and has done a great job. She has improved the flow of this story, corrected errors. Still, all errors are mine and mine alone.

Chapter 7

Teal'c moved faster than he had in a long time; letting thoughts of nothing else but Samantha lead him. They'd had no trouble resulting from their raids and he was too unaware of his surroundings. He missed some of the signs and sounds he would have otherwise noticed.

He had been worried for Samantha ever since they had been stranded in this desert. Teal'c felt that he understood Samantha Carter more than either DanielJackson or O'Neill. He would take it personally if something happened to her or to the baby. He did not know what would become of Samantha. He had known of women on Chulak who did not survive the loss of a new born infant. He didn't know if he would. This baby was more important to Teal'c than anyone would ever know.

Samantha was a completely different woman now, and he didn't like the changes. She'd not only lost her happy attitude but she'd lost her strength as well. He knew how much she cried. Her eyes had stopped twinkling the week they'd buried the Jumper and she gave up hope. He knew how alone she had felt, even if she hadn't told him. He and Samantha were kindred spirits. They had lost the most and had masked their emotions and feelings.

Teal'c remembered well her loss of hope when O'Neill had been stranded on that moon with Maybourne. He knew then it had been because she felt O'Neill was forever lost to her. He had made it his business to watch over her. With DanielJackson ascended at the time, Sam had clung to him. His love for this strong, independent warrior woman had just increased. He respected only one other woman as much, Ish'ta, to Teal'c they were peas of the same pod. This time Samantha Carter had been much worse. She was not only filled with guilt, but had lost all hope.

At first it had seemed to him nothing would bring her out of her depression. Even O'Neill couldn't do anything to make her smile. In the time before, as he had begun to think of 2005, she would light up like the stars on the darkest night if O'Neill so much as walked into the room. Even now, that Samantha and O'Neill had grown much closer and were obvious in love, she still wasn't the Samantha he had known for so long. At times she seemed even sadder to him. She still had that radiant smile for O'Neill, and there was no doubt that she was happy with him and their soon expected baby. Teal'c knew her better. He knew she couldn't be completely happy and satisfied for long without something very technical to challenge her mind, something to fix, or some cause to take up. Only when Samantha was in O'Neill's presence was she not sad. He still worried and wondered what would happen to her; he knew how well she could hide her true feelings.

O'Neill was as happy as Teal'c had known him to be in eight years. True, he wanted to lead Ra away from Earth, and free these locals. He worried for their safety; but he had something to keep his mind busy- the same type of work he had done all his life- military strategizing.

DanielJackson had fit in with these people like a missing piece of a puzzle. He had found someone to love and complete him. Daniel was the least of his worries. Give DanielJackson an ancient culture to study and he was happy, let alone the chance to live it. No, DanielJackson could live out his life here and never have a moment of discontent. Not true of the rest of SG1.

Eight years ago, Teal'c had given up everything of personal importance in his life to fight for Jaffa freedom. With the help of his teammates and the rebel Jaffa, the Jaffa were a free nation. Teal'c had helped to make his family safe. He had been happy settling into his role as a leader in the new Jaffa Nation. He missed all of it, more it seemed than he had when he had given it up willingly.

Teal'c had lost as much or more than Sam. He had finally come full circle in his life before being stranded here. He had found Ish'ta, whom he could truly say "was the love of his life" to borrow a Tau'ri expression. He would never see her again, and that broke his heart. He had lost his son and soon to be grandchild. He would never see the baby. Then there was Bra'tac, whom he loved as a father.

He fully understood the extent to which O'Neill had suffered after his son's accident. Teal'c had lost his entire immediate family, all at once. No, Teal'c was not a happy camper. This was one of the reasons he spent so much time working on the rebellion. It took his mind off himself. His grief had also made him much less aware of the things that should have been instinctive to him.

Teal'c reached the tribe's living area and stopped just as he reached the century posted on the outskirts. "Identify yourself," he heard in the local language.

"It is I, Teal'c. I have come to talk with Ketra. It is Samantha. We think there is trouble with the baby." The century allowed Teal'c to pass. He moved quickly to Ketra's tent and called for her husband, At'tok.

"At'tok, it is Teal'c. I must speak with Ketra. Samantha needs her. The baby is trying to make its presence known." At'tok and Ketra knew from his tone of voice to hurry. She dressed quickly, and they both appeared outside the tent. At'tok watched as she left with Teal'c.

"What is wrong with her? Teal'c," she asked.

"Samantha is complaining of severe stomach cramping. She was doubled over with pain when we heard her cries and awoke from our slumber. That is all I know," he stated.

They were quiet as they hurried the rest of the way to their campsite. Each lostin their own thoughts. It was not long before they entered the tent and Ketra was leaning over Sam.

"Sam, what is it child? Where is the pain?" She asked as the guys backed out of her way.

"My stomach is killing me. It hurts so badly, is this normal?" Sam had learned much of the language from Ketra. They understood each other well.

"Have you noticed any bleeding or water?" Ketra asked.

"No, but I haven't really looked."

"I will need to look at her," Ketra said to Jack. "You and you have to leave," she directed Teal'c and Daniel. They moved out of the tent and Jack slid in behind Sam's back and raised her head to his lap while Ketra washed her hands with some of the water prepared for her.

"Daniel boiled the water and gathered clean cloths for you," Jack said, watching Sam's face.

"Good, I will need much," Ketra returned as she moved Sam's skirt up and began to pull her underwear down. Ketra quickly examined Sam, then looked back at Jack, then at Sam. "She is ready, it will be within this night that your baby will be here," she stated as a matter of fact.

Jack moved around to sit on the side of the bedding, holding Sam's hand. "You okay, baby?"

Sam's face scrunched up and she squeezed his hand tightly as another contraction hit. "Ketra, the baby's not due yet. It's too early. What if something is wrong?" She couldn't bring herself to say 'with my baby' but Jack was reading her thoughts.

"Sam, she'll be alright. So will you. Please don't panic. Just relax, and let Ketra do what she needs to. I love you, Sam." He lowered his head to kiss her lips. She stared into his eyes.

"I'm scared, Jack."

"I know, baby. Just hold on tight to me. I'm right here." Even though he didn't say it; Jack's voice betrayed his own worry.

Ketra didn't comment to either of them. She knew from experience that childbirth, at its best, was a risky thing for both mother and child. She prayed for the sake of this woman that her baby would live if the woman did. Ketra knew in her heart that Sam could not stand the loss of her baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting outside when Jack appeared in the tent opening. "She wants to see you both."

Daniel jumped to his feet as fast as he could with Teal'c not far behind him. "What's wrong, Jack?" Daniel's eyes were as wide as his voice was afraid.

"O'Neill?" was the only question Teal'c asked; but his eyes betrayed his fright. Teal'c rarely showed such emotion.

"She just asked for you both. That's all I know," Jack replied without looking at them.

They both knelt beside the bedding one on each side of Sam, each holding one of her hands. She squeezed both as hard as she could. "I love you both so much," she hesitated through the next contraction. "If I don't make it though this, please take care of each other and Jack and our baby. I'm so sorry I brought you all here. Please forgive me?" She was crying now. Jack moved in between her and Teal'c. He picked up her shoulders and head and kissed her lips, "No, Sam, don't think that way. You and little, Grace, will be fine. I know it. Sam ... Look ... At ... My ... Lips ... It ... Is ... Not ... Your ... Fault ... We're ... Here. It's mine."

"I thought we had finally settled that. I was in command." he held her eyes in his. She smiled at him, just as another contraction began. When she could breathe, she said, "Silly man, when were you ever in charge?"

Jack grinned, the one she loved so much. "God Sam, did you always know what you do to me?"

"No, Jack," she whispered just as another contraction hit hard. When Sam could breathe again, she looked from Jack to Daniel. "I have to admit, you let Daniel have his way as much as you did me. Did he do things to you?" She flashed her million watt smile at him. She wanted them all to remember the good times if she didn't make it through this.

Jack stopped grinning, "God, Sam, you really don't think that do you?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. Daniel laughed, really laughed. Sam loved the laughter. Her heart filled, just as another contraction hit.

"Is it me or are they getting really close together?" Sam asked. They could see the fear in her eyes. "I love you guys so much," she addressed them all; but she was looking at Jack.

"Sam, I love you too, with all my heart. Sam. It's my fault. I was the one who asked to come here," Daniel said softly with tears forming in his eyes.

"I think we each bear responsibility for this mission," Teal'c said in his baritone voice. He would not let something happen to Samantha with her thinking he blamed her in any way.

Jack agreed quickly. "You got that right! Can we just forget about who's at fault and focus on Sam and the baby." He looked from one to the other, "Sam, please don't worry, you'll be ok."

"Colonel Carter, I am of the opinion that you are not only a great warrior, a kind and loving friend, but also a beautiful woman. I will always protect and love you." Teal'c surprised and stunned her with his comment. He had not used her military title in a long time, it emphasized even more his sincerity. Her eyes with more tears. She knew they thought she was going to die. She couldn't say anything else.

Another contraction hit and she screamed, almost breaking the bones in both Jack and Daniel's hands. She relaxed back against the bed, looking at Jack with painfully sad eyes, and let go of Daniel's hand, "I'm sorry, Daniel. It's not you I want to hurt."

Jack had his mask on tight. The only emotions he was letting Sam see was love. He refused to let her think he felt anything other than that. "You hurt me all you want, baby. I don't care if you break my hand. Hell, break them both!" He held both her hands.

Ketra moved back in between Sam's legs. She looked at Jack, but didn't say a word. It scared Jack to death. "It is time to push, Samantha. Can you do that for me? The very next time you feel the pain, push with all your strength." She smiled at Sam as if to say all would be ok, but Sam didn't miss the look in Ketra's eyes.

Jack eased his long, lanky body behind Sam's head and shoulders, pulling her up against his chest and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He placed his hands on each side of her stomach. He wanted to feel the contraction and help her push. He felt so helpless and scared. 'What if she?' He couldn't even voice the thought in his head.

Sam placed her hand over one of Jack's, and Daniel held tightly to her other hand. The contraction hit, again harder than the last. She couldn't breathe, but pushed as hard as she could. The pain let up and she fell back into Jack's embrace. Daniel eased his hand from her and swung it around, then rubbed his fingers. He felt as if it had been caught in a vice. Jack noticed his expression and laughed at him.

"If you think this is so damn funny! Jack, let me grab hold of your balls squeeze as tight as I can. See if you laugh!" Sam's voice was squeaking loudly.

Ketra looked up at Sam; she didn't know what to think. She wasn't used to women being so vocal or disrespectful of their husbands in front of others. Jack only laughed. He remembered Charlie's birth. Sam was nothing to the mouth he had taken from Sara.

"I was laughing at Space monkey, Sam; his never had his hand in such a tight grip." He patted her stomach. Just as he touched her muscles, they tightened again and she screamed. He held her tightly and Daniel reached for her hand.

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Let Teal'c hold my hand, he can stand it." She looked with pity at Daniel. Teal'c reached for her hand.

"It will be my honor to have my fingers broken, Samantha," he stated stoically, but his eyes twinkled with both laughter and love. He hadn't witnessed a Tau'ri birth before. The birth of Ry'ac had been quite calm compared to this. Drayac had done nothing but scream.

Jack looked at the gleam in his eyes. He knew he meant it. "Good, Teal'c, you hold both her hands."

"Oh, No, JACK! If I have to go through this, you at least have to hurt too," Sam stated in her most commanding voice, as much as possible through gritted teeth. She squeezed his fingers as tightly as she could to make her point. He chuckled and let her mash his fingers. If it helped her in anyway, he was more than glad to give up his fingers. He leaned over her neck to kiss her lips, surprising her.

She looked over her head at his eyes. "I do still love you, even if I do want to hurt you right now."

"I know. You can hurt me. I love you more than anything. If I could do this for you, I would," he stated just as another contraction hit. Sam pushed with all her might, and scrunched up her face, bearing down as hard as she could. The pain let up, and Ketra checked for any changes. Ketra looked up at both Jack and Sam. She still didn't say anything.

"Well?" Sam questioned. Ketra just looked at her sadly. "I don't think you are opening up as you should, Samantha."

"What do you mean," Jack asked before Sam could say anything.

"She is so small," Ketra replied to Jack.

"What can you do to help her?" he asked.

"I have no means to help her if she does not open more for the baby to come through." Ketra sounded very sad.

Jack looked at Teal'c. "Get my knife from my boot on my right ankle. Pour some boiling water in a bowl and clean it with soap, Teal'c. We still have some of the alcohol and betadine scrubs, plus the surgical disinfectant. Bring them to me."

"What are you going to do, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Whatever I have to, Daniel. I'll need your help. Move here, when I move and hold Sam as tight as you can."

"Jack, if you're planning what I think you are, you can just think again," Sam screeched at Jack as another contraction hit her. She pushed and Jack held her as tight as he could, trying with all his might to help her push the baby out.

"Sam, you've been in labor for over eight hours. I'm worried for baby. Your contractions have been less than thirty seconds apart for sometime. We have to do something. Baby, do you trust me?" Jack asked as he moved from behind Sam. He sure hoped she did, because he wasn't so sure of himself. He could do with a little of her encouragement.

"I trust you, Jack. I'm just not sure what you are planning to do."

"Daniel." he commanded. Daniel moved into place behind Sam holding her as tight as Jack had.

In the mean time, Teal'c had prepared the items Jack has asked for. He had sterilized the knife, gathered the antiseptics, and also clean cloths. "Teal,c, you're gonna have to hold Sam down around her hips." He looked at her sadly. "Baby, I am so sorry, but this is going to hurt, bad. Please just hang on and you can do anything you want to me after this. Just remember I love you," Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"Jack, you better not be trying to do a C-section on me!" Sam screamed through tears and pain.

"I'm not, I hope anyway. Sam, I just have to help open you so I can pull the baby out, okay?" he asked. Jack intended to do whatever it took to save her and his child. If worst came to worst, he would find that damn sarcophagus that he knew Ra had.

"Jack, don't you let my baby die. If it comes to it that, it's her you need to save. Please? Jack, promise me." But Jack couldn't look at Sam. All he could think of was removing the baby. If he lost Sam, he would never make it here. It was hard enough to think of losing the baby, but he refused to give up Sam. 'No,' he thought. He couldn't make that promise. He knew he would do anything he had to; just as he had said, to keep her with him, with them.

Without Sam, the baby would die anyway. How would they feed it or take care of it? But could he really justify killing his own child to safe his wife? He had already been responsible for the death of one child. Could he kill another? Even to save Sam? He couldn't believe it would come to that. He prayed for the first time in a long time to the God of his youth. God, he couldn't live without her.

Another contraction hit Sam, harder than any of the others. She fainted. Jack didn't know if it was from exhaustion, pain, or if she was that afraid. She had struggled so.

Jack took advantage of her unconscious state. He splashed the surgical disinfectant over Sam's exposed areas, and cut both sides of her outer walls trying as best he could to stay away from the baby's head. Thank God, it was head first. Maybe he would have a chance at saving the baby. He had been worried until he examined her himself.

He could see some of the baby's head, but he could tell she was too small. If he were brave enough, he really would try to do a C-section. But Jack knew Sam would not survive such a procedure without the appropriate drugs and sterile conditions. He had no choice but to try to take the baby the 'old fashioned way.'

'What a joke,' he thought. 'Old fashion my ass.' He was more afraid than he had ever been in his life. He would even go back to that damn Iraqi prison if it would save Sam or their baby. Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes and prayed for all he was worth.

Looking up at Daniel then at Teal'c, "You guys ready?" Daniel's eyes couldn't have been any wider or wilder looking. He was a picture of fear.

Teal'c was staring at Jack, trying hard to read his actions. "O'Neill, what are your intentions?"

"I have to cut her so I can get the baby out. Earth doctors do it all the time," he answered Teal'c.

"Yeah, but you're no doctor, Jack." Daniel commented, coming out of his state of shock somewhat. Do you really think you can cut Sam with that knife?" Daniel was terrified.

"O'Neill, would you prefer I do this?" Teal'c asked.

"No, Teal'c, this is my wife and my baby. I can do this. I just wish to God, I didn't have to. If something happens to her,..." tears filled Jack's eye. TBC End Notes:  
Thanks to all for the reviews. You make Muse so happy. Of course she take the credit if you like it! All comments are most appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters, settings, images, etc, belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This story is for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for letting me play with them!


	8. Chapter 8

Moebius - Interlocked Lives by StarnightSam 

Summary: Jack had to do many things in his lifetime, but he never dreamed he would have to do this.

Disclaimer: Not mine. All recognizable characters etc. etc. etc. belong to somebody else! You give all the credit to MGM- Gekko- Double Secret. No money will ever be mine for any of this. My reward is just getting Jack and Sam together. You know I didn't intend to infringe. Gosh! TPTB should let Jack and Sam get a life! (Together-- Of course)  
Thanks to PhDelicious for her great job Betaing this! She is terrific!

Warning: Childbirth, pain ahead. You may want to close your eyes!

Chapter 8

Ketra watched as Jack and Daniel tried to pull themselves together. She had never known men to be involved in the birthing process. She had no idea what Jack had planned to do to Samantha, but she knew she was not leaving them.

"Jack." Daniel's voice could barely be heard. "Just hurry before she comes too."

"Right." Jack made a small cut on both sides of Sam's opening, stretched around the very top of the baby's head. He tried to get his hands into Sam enough to grab hold.

Despite Daniel's assumption, Sam was awake and biting on her lip. Tears were streaming down her face. She tried to keep her eyes closed and concentrated on her breathing. She could feel another contraction coming and Jack's fingers poking into her flesh. It hurt almost as much as the last staff blast she had taken. Almost. She tried not to let the guys know she was awake. It was hard enough for them to do what they had to.

Jack could feel the baby squeezed in the birth canal. He was afraid that Sam's bones weren't spreading like they should. He remembered that the doctors had used some type of instrument to help with Charlie's birth. He couldn't remember what it was called, but he knew it had been used to help spread Sara's small boned frame. Maybe his babies had large heads!

When the contraction came and Sam pushed, Daniel held her as tightly as Jack had. The baby's head began to crown just a little. Jack cut a little deeper into Sam, so he could get more of his hands around the baby's head. He forced his way into her.

Sam screamed, and another contraction hit. Tears ran down Daniel's face. Ketra could not believe what she was seeing. The baby's head popped out with Jack's hands reaching to the base of her neck. It scared the daylights out of him. What next? He pulled the baby as gently as he could. Nothing happened. Another contraction hit Sam, and she pushed with all her might. The next thing he knew; he had the baby in his hands. He stared at it as if it were one of those things from the movie "Alien" that Teal'c liked so much.

"U -- Uh. Jack?" He finally looked away from the baby to Daniel. "Jack, do something. Is it breathing? Is it ok?"

Sam opened her eyes, and watched Jack's face. "What is it Jack?" She struggled to get the words out. He looked back at her.

"It's a girl, Sam," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Is she's okay, Jack? That's what I meant. I don't care if it's a girl or boy," she said. He took his knife and cut the baby's umbilical cord, then he handed the baby to Ketra. She tied off the cord; and cleaned out the baby's mouth and made her cry. The sound of Grace's cry filled the tent and their hearts.

Jack reached for the surgical thread to sew Sam up. "Wait, Jack. You have to deliver the afterbirth," Daniel warned.

"The what?" Jack looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Just wait a minute, Jack. It should come with the next contraction. Sam, you have to push again," Daniel told her.

"And you know this how!? Spacemonkey?" Jack asked.

"I have delivered a baby or two," Daniel teased Jack.

"Yeah, two if I remember correctly," Jack bantered.

Sam felt the contraction start. She pushed hard. She felt something pass from her. It hurt. Jack tried to clean her as best he could.

"I hope this is over," she told them, taking deep breathes.  
Taking the surgical thread and needle from the medical kit, Jack began to sew her up. He had no idea if he was doing this even half way right.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I know this is hurting you; but I think it will heal much faster." Jack could tell he had really caused a lot of damage. There was a lot of blood. He prayed that he could fix what he had done.

"God, Jack, just do it! Hurry up, damn it," Sam screeched through gritted teeth. She was trying to hold back her tears and screams, but having a difficult time.

All Jack could think was that if the baby was crying and Sam was bitching, then they were both alive. Things had gone so much better than he had first feared. Now, if he could keep her from getting an infection or bleeding to death!

Ketra had Grace cleaned up and swaddled in a clean soft blanket that Sam had woven just for her, before Jack finished the stitches. Ketra waited, watching what Jack was doing to Sam. She had never in her life seen such. Where did these people come from?  
"The baby, Ketra? Is she alright?" Sam asked, when she could breathe enough to talk. Ketra placed the baby in Sam's arm and rested her little bottom on the bedding.

Sam smiled down at her beautiful baby girl. "Hey, sweetheart, Mommy has waited a lifetime for you," Sam cooed. Jack finished splashing the last of the surgical disinfectant onto the stitches.

Sam flinched, watching him over her stomach. "That's good, Jack. You better look really good. You may never get another chance." Daniel laughed until his eyes watered and Teal'c grinned bigger than either of them had ever seen. Relief caused them to release the tension that had lingered so long.

"Oh, baby! You'll forget all this! You can't resist ol' Jack for long!" Jack teased. He was so glad she was able to talk, much less joke around with him. He prepared a syringe with antibiotics and another with morphine. He knew Sam had to be hurting. He injected them into her thigh one at a time. She didn't flinch. He just hoped the drugs weren't too outdated to help.

"I don't know about that, Jack! Really! This wasn't the best time I've ever had. Janet, you are not. Get over here and look at your daughter! Didn't I tell you it was a girl?"

"You told me?! I'm the one who said it was a girl all along!"

Jack washed his hands with some of the antiseptic soap they saved for times such as this. He moved around the pallet to sit beside Sam and looked down at his daughter. He really looked at Grace for the first time. Her eyes were open and she was looking up at him with the bluest eyes Jack had ever seen.

"Sam, her eyes are even bluer than yours. God, she is so beautiful. Can I hold her?" "Of course, Jack, she's yours too." Sam giggled at him. Jack met her eyes and they seemed to get lost in each other for a long moment.

"I love you, Sam. I'm so proud of you. Look what you did. And to think, you only cursed at me a little bit." Jack smiled through tear stained eyes, his happiness evident.

They all laughed at him. He lifted the baby and placed her on his shoulder, rubbing her back in tiny circles. He kissed the side of her sweet little face. He looked back at Sam again, and said in the tiniest voice, "My daughter . ... My wife." He kissed her gently on her lips and kissed the top of Grace's little fuzzy blond head.

After a few minutes Ketra took the baby to make sure she was breathing normally. She checked Grace over, carefully listening to the sounds of her breathing. Ketra gently rocked the baby on her shoulder, and soon she was sleeping soundly. She laid Grace back against Sam's arm. Sam snuggled the baby close.

'She is beautiful. I love her so much already. How could such a tiny little baby damage the timeline?' Sam thought as the drugs made her sleepy. She just couldn't shake her fear of the unknown damage they were causing.

Jack noticed Sam was getting sleepy. He and Ketra helped her change to a clean dress and move onto a clean bedding pad that Teal'c had readied. Jack covered her with a soft woven blanket. Her eyes were drooping before they had her settled.

Daniel and Teal'c each held the baby. Daniel's eyes were bright with tears. "You did good! Sam! She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen! I promise I'll always be here for her as if she was mine. I love you so much!" He held Sam's gaze. "I was so scared I was going to lose you!"

"Hey! None of that! Spacemonkey. She's fine. And by the way, she's my wife! Watch how you look at her!" Jack was only half teasing.

"She maybe your wife, but I still love her," Daniel said, smiling his widest smile at Jack. He lived to tease Jack. "Jack, you did a bang up job, didn't know you were a surgeon."

"Me either." Jack lowered his voice so Sam couldn't hear him. "I was terrified. I was so afraid cutting her wasn't gonna be enough!" Tears found their way back into Jack's eyes. "So afraid the bones were too close."

The day's emotional events were catching up with Jack. How close he came to losing his Sam or his baby or both! It made his heart beat fast.

"O'Neill, I offer my heartfelt congratulations on the birth of your first daughter and the success of the process. I am well pleased with little Grace." Teal'c, being Teal'c, didn't quite know how to express what was really in his heart.

Jack understood his message. He wasn't much better at it than Teal'c. He also knew how much Teal'c loved Sam. It was a toss up as to who, out of the three of them, loved her most. He would be forever grateful she had chosen him. He knew if his friends weren't so loyal, it would have been a contest for Sam's heart.

"Yeah, T. She's so pretty. Look at her cute little dimples, just like Sam's. Look at her eyes, bright as sunshine!" Jack continued her praises until Ketra spoke.

"I think you should let her rest with her mother. She is too small to handle too much." She was smiling at the guys, but her eyes showed that she meant what she had said.

Jack settled the baby in with Sam once again, between her breast and arm. Sam roused just enough to snuggle the baby closer. 'It looks so natural for Sam to hold little Gracie.' Jack thought.

Daniel and Teal'c left to walk Ketra back to her camp. Sam was so exhausted, before they were out of the tent she was sound asleep. Jack settled down beside Sam holding the baby, and just watched as Sam slept. He couldn't believe she was okay. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her love or this baby. He would be forever grateful for his second chance at life even if it was in the desert 5000 years in the past.

TBC

Chapter End Notes: Thanks for reading. Special thanks for reviewing. Your comments are really welcomed. It really helps Muse!


	9. Chapter 9

Moebius - Interlocked Lives by StarnightSam 

As always my thanks to PhDelicious for her time and making this better. Still, all errors are mine and mine alone. Thanks to all who are following this. Thanks for to all for your reviews! All comments are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Not mine. All recognizable characters etc. etc. etc. belong to somebody else! You give all the credit to MGM- Gekko- Double Secret. No money will ever be mine for any of this. My reward is just getting Jack and Sam together. No intention to infringe.

Chapter 9

Summary: Jack makes things better. "Ya think?"

The group planning the rebellion had agreed to let things lie for a while; at least until Sam was back on her feet. Jack was staying with her most of the time. Daniel and Teal'c were helping the tribe for a few days. They came in at night but were gone during the day.

A few days after Grace was born, Sam was still too sore to move around much. jack insisted that he examine her stitches. He was really worried; she seemed so lifeless, and he knew he had made a mess of Sam's vaginal tissue. She had used a lot of their supply of Tylenol and much of the antibiotic cream from their medical kit. So far, they had managed to keep her from getting an infection.

"No, Jack, just leave me alone. You've done enough damage. If your hands weren't so damn big, maybe you wouldn't have needed to cut me from one end to the other."

Jack began to think she wasn't kidding. He wondered if he would ever get to see her naked after her wounds were healed; which he intended to examine now.

"I'll get Daniel to help me," she stated to get a rise from him.

"Not until I'm dead, you won't." Yeah, she'd gotten the rise she was looking for. She snickered. It was the least he deserved. From the look on Jack's face, it was a good thing Daniel wasn't there.

"Sam, why would you say that?" He looked at her, hurt reflected in his eyes. He couldn't help being a little jealous.

"I'm just kidding, Jack. You know that, but I do mean you aren't looking. It might give you ideas," she teased him.

"Ya think? Really Sam, you have no faith in me. I can help you without getting .. you know .. ideas." The twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

"Jack, do you ever regret not getting together before we came here?" All of a sudden she was serious.

"Sam, I should've removed you from my command and married you after the first six months. If I'd thought I'd had a chance in hell with you, ... Well.. .. But I didn't think you would ever want an old worn-out soldier like me. .. I'm not so sure you would now, if we were still in 2005." Sam rolled her eyes, but she understood his doubt. She sometimes wondered the same about his feelings for her.

The baby began to fuss, and Sam prepared herself to nurse Grace. Jack wet a clean cloth and handed it to her to wash her nipple. He loved to watch Sam feed Gracie. He remembered feeding Charlie. He loved the feeling it had given him to hold Charlie close and watch him. He had been such a greedy little thing. He could finish a bottle in two minutes.

One of the things he missed most from 2005 was a baby bottle. He wanted to feed Gracie more than anything. He loved to watch her eyes as she nursed. He loved the look in Sam's eyes, too. She was in love with Gracie, and it was reflected so obviously. It was a look of pure love.

As he watched her nurse Gracie; Jack realized that Sam had looked at him like that for a very long time, even before and while she was with Petey boy. Why the hell hadn't he noticed it before? Was he just dense or had he really been that afraid of starting over?

Sam moved the baby to her other breast. It snapped Jack back to the present. He leaned over and kissed her softly. Sam was still the most beautiful women in the universe to him. "About the exam?" he asked.

"No, Jack, let it go!"

"Can you put the salve on by yourself? Will you put enough on the wound?" He was really concerned that she wasn't using the antibiotic salve on herself. She thought they had already used too much of their medical supplies for her. Sam just stared at him. "Okay, Sam, but I swear if you let yourself get infected, it really will be a waste of the supplies we've already used. ... I'm just sayin' ..." He held up his hands in defeat.

"Damn it, Jack, I know you just want to look. Okay . .. So look!" Grace jerked a little as she raised her voice slightly. Jack didn't waste any more words. He quickly prepared the necessary supplies. He really couldn't stand the thought of her not healing properly; he knew the damage he'd done. He wasn't sure it would ever heal.

Sam moved the baby to her shoulder. After the baby burped, Sam lay back on the pillows. She held Grace close to her body, waiting for Jack to do whatever he felt was needed. He had just about driven her crazy, nagging her to let him see the stitches. They hurt so much; she really didn't want him to know.

Most of all, she was still uncomfortable exposing herself to him in her current condition. It embarrassed her. Sam was a modest person. It was either let him look or else listen to his endless nagging. She guessed if it didn't bother him, it shouldn't bother her. He was after all, her husband and doctor. Even if he was no Janet! He had brought Grace into the world alive! And she was alive. She guessed he deserved to look.

"How does it look, Jack?" she said through a grim face. He was cleaning her like he did Grace.

"Actually, it's clean, no sign of infection. Thank God," Jack said very calmly.

"I hate for you to have to do that, I can clean myself up." She wasn't too happy and Jack quickly understood the reason.

"Baby, this doesn't bother me. You know how much I love looking at your beautiful body," he teased her trying to lighten the moment. It did. She giggled. "Don't you go getting ideas! I've already made it plain, sex will never happen again! Not, unless we can somehow get to a more civilized time. Doesn't seem to be any chance of that."

"Oh, God, Sam. How that wounds me! Could you really go from now on without a little lovin' from Ol' Jack? I thought I was a Valentino!" he laughed at her.

"Oh, you are! I'm just not sure if it was worth all this. Well ... I didn't mean Grace! She is worth it!" she stuttered.

"You hear that Gracie! Sam, we both know you'll eventually miss Ol' Jack's lovin'!" He laughed, eyes twinkling at her.

"Ya think? Jack!!!" She giggled, not realizing he was finished with her. He had kept her mind entertained during the worst part.

"Ok, Sam. I'm all finished. See, I didn't do anything except what I was supposed to."

"I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"Me too, you. What brought that on?" he asked curiously.

"You make it better," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"That mean you're changing your mind about the lovin' from Ol' Jack?" he teased.

"Not yet." Her embarrassment was gone. Her eyes twinkled.

"See! That wasn't a never! I'm making headway!" He teased. She reached out her hand to him as if to pull him to her.

"Kiss me Jack," she requested. All of a sudden she was very serious. Jack moved the water and other things out of the way and crawled up the bed to lie beside Sam and Grace. Grace had fallen asleep. Jack rolled over to his side and pulled Sam and the baby into his arms. He kissed her softly at first; but before they knew it, tongues were involved and the kiss became passionate. Jack broke the kiss, winking at Sam.

"See! You can't do without Ol' Jack!" She giggled again. He snuggled into her hair and held them both close. They dozed for a while.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daniel stuck his head into the tent. They were still sleeping; so, he and Teal'c settled outside the tent and waited for Jack and Sam to wake. Though they had all agreed to stop working on the rebellion for the time being, they wanted to report to Jack what Katep had told them.

It wasn't long before Jack heard them talking quietly outside the tent and moved his arms slowly from around Sam. He didn't want to wake her. He knew she wasn't having the easiest time recovering from childbirth. Rest was the best thing for her.

As Jack walked outside the tent, Daniel looked up and greeted him. "Everything okay?" He could hear the concern in Daniel's voice.

"The stitches actually look good. Even if I do say so myself," Jack teased Daniel. "She looks good as far as the incisions, but I'm a little worried; she's not up much. I hope she's just sore. It's not like Sam to give in to anything." Daniel could see the worry in Jack's eyes. He understood. He felt the same way.

Teal'c spoke up, "O'Neill, does it not take women of the Tau'ri some time to recover from childbirth?" He had been watching too much TV.

"Not, really Teal'c. Earth women are usually up and around the next day or so, unless they have surgery to deliver the baby," Daniel responded before Jack had a chance. "In fact, not even surgery keeps them in bed more than three to five days. Our doctors believe the faster we are up and around, the faster we heal from surgery."

"Oh! And you know this--how, Spacemonkey?" Jack asked.

"Janet. You remember when I had my appendix out? She had me up and around fast. I complained and she explained. It worked too," Daniel smiled remembering his affection for Janet.

"What worked? The complainin' or the splaining?" Jack teased Daniel.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood today," Daniel looked at Jack.

"I am. I have the most beautiful wife and baby in the universe!" he stated. "So, what did Katep have to say?" Jack asked looking at Teal'c.

"Not much," Daniel answered anyway. "They are getting ready to move a little closer to the river. Ra has been raiding again."

"Really? Know who he took?" Jack looked at Daniel then Teal'c, concerned.

"Yeah, Nebul's younger sister and Jo'sep's youngest brother. Nebul was really upset. I told her I'd come tomorrow and help them take down the tents. It seems they are moving all of them," Daniel continued.

"Jo'sep is concerned that Ra suspects who has been making the raids," Teal'c informed Jack. "I am unsure if it is speculation or if he has reason."

"You think we should consider moving until Sam is better and the baby's a little older?" Jack asked Teal'c. He wasn't sure if any place would be safe from Ra, but he really wanted to hide Sam and Grace. Jack was deep in thought.

"Jack, what are you thinking?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe, we should think of leaving this planet and going somewhere else!" he replied.

"Jack, we been through that. You know Sam won't agree," Daniel answered.

"That was before we had Grace. You won't believe what worrying about a child will do to you!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe we should get farther away from Ra and his Jaffa for a while." Daniel replied. "I just hate to leave Nebul right now."

"Bring her with us." Jack smiled at Daniel. He knew Daniel had strong feelings for this girl. He couldn't blame him, she was really pretty. She made him think of Sha're too.

"I don't know, Jack. She's too young for me," Daniel said, looking downcast.

"God, do I know how you feel. .. If only I hadn't waited so long to tell Sam how much I loved and needed her in my life, we most likely wouldn't be here now, wondering if we'll live or not." His words were so heartfelt, it surprised Daniel.

"Daniel, I have learned one thing from this. There are no certainties and we have to grab happiness and love when it's offered. Believe me; age doesn't matter nearly as much you think. Anyway, Spacemonkey, you're young," Jack said. He squeezed Daniels shoulder and went back into the tent to check on Sam and Grace.

'Yeah,' he thought. 'Why did I wait so long?'

'Indeed,' Teal'c thought as he watched and listened to the conversation between his two friends. He understood Jack's sentiments perfectly. He remembered Ish'ta. Teal'c knew in his heart he would never see her or hold her again. Why had he put off telling Ish'ta what he felt for her? Maybe it was for the best. At least she would be able to move on with her life a lot faster if she didn't bear both their grief. But wait? Was he still with her in their original timeline? Like O'Neill, all this 'timeline talk' gave him a headache. The only timeline that made any sense was the one he currently occupied.

Teal'c wasn't just grieving over losing his past life, his lover and his family; he was running short on Tretonin. He would have to start splitting the dosage very soon. He hoped Samantha would soon be back on her feet, or he doubted his usefulness in the rebellion. Teal'c was beginning to get somewhat anxious with nothing to do. He'd always hated idleness. Daniel was spending most of his extra time with Nebul. O'Neill and Samantha had each other. At this point, he just didn't know what to do. He had not felt so lost since first leaving Chulak with SG1; but this time, he could not see a future.

TBC

End notes:

I know this story is a very angst. I've tried to down play it, but I just come back to this--it had to be their life in Egypt. Muse won't let go! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Moebius - Interlocked Lives

Chapter 10

Daniel finally got up enough nerve to ask Jo'sep, Nebul's father, for his blessing to marry his daughter. Jo'sep liked Daniel a lot, but he was concerned that he might lose Nebul too. If Daniel and his friends decided to leave the area, and Nebul was his mate, she would go with him. Though most daughters left their local tribe; Jo'sep felt this was somehow different. He just wasn't able to put his finger on how.

Maybe it was because he really didn't understand these strange ones nor where they were from. No one did. All anyone knew for sure was that they showed up one day and stayed.

He knew Nebul was very fond of Daniel; but he didn't know if she loved him. Normally it wouldn't have been a requirement for his daughter to love her perceptive mate; but the strange ones were so different from any of the locals. Only Daniel had understood their language. Daniel and the woman had blue eyes, and the woman had blond hair. Neither had he seen before.

True, they were planning to overthrow Ra, which he agreed was good; but he didn't want his daughter in the thick of it. Jo'sep wasn't really sure how much he trusted these strange ones. He had talked to his wife and spoken to Nebul. He also questioned Katep and Ketra, since they had spent more time with the strange ones than any of the rest of the tribe.

He wanted to go with his heart and trust this gentle man, but this was his daughter. He had already lost one daughter and his baby brother to Ra, he didn't know if he could stand losing Nebul too. He wanted her happiness and a good mate to provide for her, but he couldn't give Daniel an answer just yet.

Jo'sep also knew the strange ones were likely to be the only help he would have to save his family or the tribe from Ra. He appreciated them for that reason. He just wished the plans they had worked on for months weren't on hold, waiting for the woman to get better. They had been working on detailing their strategy to get weapons from Ra's Palace. He knew they had a lot to do to be ready for a revolt, and he didn't want to wait any longer. Jo'sep was done with living in fear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the months of Sam's pregnancy, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack helped the tribe move closer to their own camp. They had relocated about twenty miles from Ra's palace. The tribe had felt much safer until Jo'sep's daughter and brother had been taken three weeks ago. The same week that Grace was born.

SG1 had settled upstream only about four or five hundred yards from the tribe. This bothered Jack. Sam wasn't doing as well as he thought she should. She still had very little energy and she was running fever. He worried about her all the time. He knew if Ra's Jaffa patrol found them, the weakest were also the first caught.

He would never leave Sam or Grace, but he didn't know if he could protect them either. Sam still worried about the damage they were causing to the timeline and what impact Grace had. Jack, on the other hand, just didn't care anymore.

He, like Teal'c, was tried of hearing that they didn't matter, that only the future was important. He couldn't understand that changing the time line too much could result in all five of them never having existed -- at all -- just disappearing into thin air. He really couldn't wrap his brain around that concept. But he had convinced himself that they must have been involved in the rebellion in the first place.

Jack would like nothing better than to get rid of Ra, sooner than later. He knew that was the only way Sam would relax. She was too worried about Grace to think of herself.

Jack was just as concerned for Grace's well being. He thought it impossible to get far enough away from Ra on foot or using the camels. Sam refused the use of the Jumper to leave Earth; or even to relocate to another part of the planet. He had tried every thing he could think of, since Grace's birth, to convince her.

It had caused friction between them. He felt in his heart they wouldn't make it through this revolt. He would rather die than lose either Sam or Grace to that monster, and he knew he wouldn't survive either of their deaths.

Jack hated to be so downcast. It really wasn't his nature, but Sam's despair had affected him. It was hard to be happy, even when he felt he had everything a man could want. He had the love of his life, and his precious baby girl. He also had an innate fear he couldn't shake; something Jack O'Neill had never felt, not even in that Iraqi prison hellhole, or the belly of Baal's fortress. At least then, his family hadn't been in danger.

In Iraq he'd felt he was helping to secure the future. Here, if anything, he felt he was securing their death. Yet, he knew he couldn't stop planning and helping to carry out this revolt against Ra. It seemed to be in his blood. Maybe the 'way of the warrior' was his true destiny. Maybe this was exactly what he was born to do. The moments of happiness and pleasure along the way had just been gifts, perks for being the 'good soldier.' He was so screwed up!

As Jack walked back into their tent, Sam looked up and smiled her 1000 watt smile for him. She realized she had been giving him a hard time. She loved him more than anything. It wasn't his fault they were here, in this situation. Or that she had wasted all that time with Pete, when they could have been together. Well, maybe it was a little.

Anyway, they were here and they couldn't go back to the future. She had been talking to herself all day. Maybe she felt better too. She wasn't sure, but she intended to put the twinkle back in Jack's eyes for the time being anyway.

"I've been waiting for you Jack O'Neill, where have you been?" Sam's eyes twinkled at Jack. "It's time for you to check out my stitches!" Jack grinned, the one she loved most. He could tell she was teasing him.

"Yeah? You need ol' Jack to check out your boo-boo? Huh?"

"Yeahsureyabetca, just let me put Grace down. She's been asleep for awhile." Grace was a good baby. She only cried when she was hungry. Sam had plenty of milk, and Grace wasn't colicky. She was starting to sleep over four or five hours each night, allowing Sam much needed rest. Sam's fever had dropped to normal. Hopefully, she was on the mend.

Sam smiled again at Jack as they locked eyes. "Jack, you know I love you, right? I know I haven't shown it much since Grace was born. But, you're my world, Jack. I don't want to live without you." Her eyes filled with unshed tears and glazed over. She didn't cry, but she could have any second.

He pulled her into his arms. He held her tight for several minutes, running his fingers through her hair. It was long now. "I know, Sam. I feel the same. It's only natural for you to be emotional after what you've been through. Especially since you refused to take the pain pills." Jack kissed her, softly.

He pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Baby, as much as I want to make love to you right now; I don't think you are well enough."

"Just look, Jack. Please, I need you." She readied herself against the cushioned pillows for him to examine her. He had the antibiotic cream and clean cloths ready.

"Nope, you're not," he said, as he examined her. I would only hurt you and make your recovery longer." Jack stated, trying to mask his own desire.

"I don't care, Jack, please just hold me"  
"I'll hold you as long as you want, but I can't hurt you, Sam. It won't be long. We need to wait," he said, as he watched her eyes dim and a single tear slid down her face.

"Jack, I waited eight years for the man I love to touch me!" she whined. "I hate to wait now!" Jack move across the bedding beside her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He stopped and looked at her.

"Is this the same Sam that swore I'd never get to look at her gorgeous naked body again?" He teased. Sam made no comment, but continued to gaze into his eyes. Jack finally had to look away, he wasn't sure he could keep his control. She was making it really hard for him.

"Let me rub your back," he said.

She turned over, a little peeved. He pushed up her dress, and creamy naked skin attacked his senses. He needed her too. He just wouldn't let himself take the chance of hurting her. Not yet. Jack rubbed her skin from her neck to her toes, slowly massaging her. He tried hard not to be too sensual, using firm therapeutic movements, to help her relax. He understood her frustration, he felt it too.

She finally dozed off. He covered her with her dress and spread the covers up over her and Gracie, then lay back on the bedding with his arm over his head. Not for the first time, did he wish he was at home in Colorado Springs with his wife and daughter in his house in that shady cove. Why on God's earth did he ever agree to this mission?

He could only hope and pray that the Jack in the present 2005 had enough sense to fight for this beautiful woman beside him. He hoped their life was a hell of a lot safer there. Maybe if that Sam was by his side, they wouldn't make this mistake, coming back in time just to get a ZPM. He certainly hoped his team was part of this timeline, and that he and Sam would have some time together. If not they all had thrown away their lives.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next several weeks were calm. Since they had put palace raids on hold, they had more time with each other and the tribe. Daniel spent more time with Nebul. It seemed that Jo'sep was warming up more and more to the idea of Daniel becoming his new son in law.

Jo'sep had been watching the two of them. Daniel seemed to make his daughter happy. He'd never seen her smile so much. It seemed each time he came across her and her mother talking, it was of Daniel. Maybe he should just agree. As of yet, he had not given his answer.

Jack and Sam had been much more relaxed with each other, making things more pleasant around camp. It seemed to the others, that they were hugging and kissing all the time. Sam decided to take what time she was given with her new family and enjoy it. If it lasted forever or ended tomorrow, she would just love her husband and child as much as she could. She'd even stopped objecting to their involvement in the revolt.

Jack had never seen Sam happier; not even when they first started traveling through the gate or when she was lost in a doohickey moment. She was a wonderful mother, and he was so proud of her.

Grace was now three months old. She was cooing and laughing out loud. She looked just like Sam. She had the same big beautiful blue eyes, sweet little dimples and curly blond-blond hair.

It had taken the better part of three months for Sam to recover enough for them to make passionate love the way they wanted. It didn't stop Sam from trying before, or them making sure the other was happy. But the night they were able to fully be together was the happiest night of Sam's life. It was much better for her than ever before. She had wanted Jack since Grace was three weeks old. She didn't think she'd ever been so aroused.

She'd never been in love before Jack, and just as her mother had told her, making love to the man she loved was so much more than just having sex. If she had just known the difference, she would have never agreed to marry Pete, hurting both him and Jack. Sam Carter always had to learn things through experience and experimenting. Nothing, it seemed, came easy for her.

Sam had never been good with people or expressing her feelings. Life experiences exhausted her much more than any technical problem to solve or new technology to study. Her ability to let others into her personal space was limited. She'd never had but a few close friends. The ones she had, initiated the friendship. She loved wholeheartedly, but she could never make the first move. Even with her female friends, she was usually drawn to loud, funny, outgoing extroverts, like Janet Frasier. She still missed Janet; and had really grieved the loss of Cassie since coming here.

Even though, Sam had closed up after her mom died and refused to let many people into her heart. Jack O'Neill had wormed his way right into the center. Sam knew, without a doubt, she couldn't live without him; she also knew she didn't want too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack made his way into their tent later than usual. He and the others had been working on the plans for the rebellion. Sam stood in the back of the tent with a small, multi-colored blanket wrapped around her body, worn like a tight sundress. She looked amazing. The flames from the candles burning behind her caused her skin to glow. He knew from her heated gaze what was on her mind, and it had nothing to do with the rebellion.

He made his way to her, standing just close enough to touch her; but he didn't. He gazed into her eyes. Sam's eyes had always held a power over Jack. Drowning in her eyes could make him forget the world or even his name. Tonight every emotion she felt was vividly exposed.

He gently reached out his hand and softy stroked her cheek. "Got something in mind, Sam"  
"Ya think?" She answered in a soft, sultry voice. He pulled her to him slowly, never breaking eye contact. His eyes finally moved to her lips. Sam thought she would melt, then he looked back at her eyes.

"Oh? What's that?" His eyes began to twinkle.

She moved her hand to loosen the blanket. It pooled at her feet. She waited for his eyes to return to hers, letting him take in all of her. When they did, she asked, "Want some help getting those clothes off?" He grinned, his eyes filled with laughter and desire.

"Oh yeah, that'd be nice."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"God, Jack, do we get better or it is just me?" Sam asked after they had spent most of the night loving each other. "No, baby, not just you. It gets better every time I touch you. I love you so much, Samantha O'Neill."

Grace was the only interruption in their lovemaking the entire night. Jack had touched and caressed her during the whole 'feeding, burping, getting Grace back to sleep' process. As soon as she put Grace down, she attacked him; pushing him back into the bed and taking over. "Now it's my turn," she said, winking at him.

Finally, just before the sun came up, they dozed off.

TBC

Disclaimer: All recognizable information, characters and images belong to MGM, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This story is for entertainment only. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for letting me play with them. I'll give them back.


	11. Chapter 11

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Author's Chapter Notes: Can Jack pull off his mission in time to save Teal'c?

A big thank you to PhDelicious for Betaing. She's made this story flow so much better. Thanks to all for your reviews and to all who have continued to follow this.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no kidding! No money. No infringement intended. Just trying to keep them busy. You know Jack can't be still!

Chapter 11 - Deadly Mission

Daniel never missed any of his teammate's reactions, no matter how subtle. The fact that Teal'c was out of Tretonin hadn't been lost on Daniel. They had been here a little over eighteen months and he knew Teal'c had brought all the Tretonin the SGC pharmacy had prepared when they'd left 2005.

Daniel also knew that Teal'c had long ago reduced the dosage. He had watched him getting weaker by the day. Now, he was leaning against the table, discreetly trying to control the pain. He had pressured Jack, Daniel, Katep and the other tribe leaders into discussing the revolt. Teal'c knew time was running out for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next evening, returning from hunting, Daniel stopped Jack before he entered his tent. Jack and Sam had been so wrapped up in each other and Grace, Daniel wondered if they were aware of the fatigue and pain that Teal'c had been experiencing for the last week.

"Jack, hold up a minute, please." He spoke softly giving Teal'c enough time to go in to speak to Sam and pick up Grace. Teal'c adored the baby. She was his saving "Grace." She had kept his mind occupied. He hadn't been able to spend much time with Ry'ac as a baby, and he enjoyed every opportunity to play with Grace.

"There's my baby girl." he said, as he held her against his big chest and made cooing noises to her. It was still odd to see Teal'c in this role. He had surprised them all. Teal'c looked at Sam. She was sitting, mending one of their robes. She did all the "woman's work" for all of them. She actually liked taking care of her boys and Grace, much more than she would have ever dream possible or admitted.

"Samantha, are you well, this day?"

"Yes, I'm good, Teal'c. You?" Contrary to Daniel's belief, Sam was worried about Teal'c. She suspected he was running out of Tretonin, but she didn't know he had been dividing the dosage. She knew about how much he had brought.

He didn't answer her. It was difficult for Teal'c not to speak truthfully, especially to Samantha.

"Teal'c, are you well?" she asked again. This time he looked at her over Grace's blond curls as he lifted the baby to kiss her head.

"I am fine, Samantha." The look she gave him let him know she didn't believe him.

"Teal'c, you would tell us if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" Concern was vivid in her bright blue eyes.

He looked at her, as if looking through her. "Indeed." He paused too long.

"Teal'c"  
He exhaled and handed Grace back to her. "I am hungry, Samantha, is there sustenance remaining from breakfast"  
"Won't work, you're not changing the subject!" Sam stared at him.

Outside, Daniel told Jack of his suspicions. "I don't think he has any Tretonin left," Daniel spoke quietly. He didn't want Teal'c to overhear them. Jack jerked his head and stared at Daniel. "Really?"

"I don't think so, Jack. Think about it. We've been here over eighteen months. How much could he have brought? And I know he's cutting the dosage"  
"I thought that thing was pre-measured?" Jack finally asked.

"It can be adjusted manually. I've watched him adjust it," Daniel answered. Jack just stared, looking worried as Daniel waited for him to say something.

"Jack, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I have to talk to Sam. She may know how much he brought, and what cutting down the dosage has done to him. God, Daniel. I don't know what we'll do, but I'm not letting him die"  
Daniel could see that Jack was getting upset, and tried to quiet him. "Not so loud, you don't want him to hear us." Jack shook his head, looking down at the ground in deep thought. He turned and entered the tent.

"Teal'c, how's it going, buddy? Katep and the guys getting ready to start back on surveillance? We need to get back in the swing soon."

"Indeed, O'Neill, that was the subject of our conversation of yesterday." This caught Sam's attention. 'Guess our happy little life is coming to an end.' She didn't know why Jack's statement had this affect on her or why it was the first thing that came to her mind. Except the thought of dieing here was always on her mind.

She was still afraid of what was to come, even though lately she had been able to keep it to the back of her mind. Jack's voice and look made her jumpy. She knew him well enough to know something was wrong. Jack wasn't ready to get the rebellion back in force either. They had talked about it. He wanted things to die down some and try and hit Ra unexpectedly. It simply hadn't been enough time. That meant something else was amiss. She wondered what it was. She could read the worry in his eyes. She also knew now was not the time to ask him. She decided to wait until the guys had gone.

"Yeah, I think we should start to map out the area. Identify his weakest spots and see about hitting from those angles. We need to check and see if the intelligence we've already collected is still accurate," Jack spoke in his command voice. Picking up his tone, Sam realized she hadn't missed that at all. What was with her? Had she completely lost her military identity or was she just afraid of how all this would end?

"Indeed, O'Neill. We should discuss this with the tribe leaders. I will arrange for them to meet us tomorrow. Now, I will take my leave. I am rather fatigued. Goodnight Samantha, and my little Grace," Teal'c said as he kissed Grace and bowed his head slightly to Sam and left the tent.

"I'm really worried about him, Jack. I think he's out of Tretonin," Sam said, frowning. She looked up at Jack, then leaned in to kiss him. "I didn't tell you hello." He pulled her in tighter and returned her kiss, then kissed Grace's little chubby cheeks.

"How's daddy's little girl? Daddy missed you!" The contrast in Jack when he talked to Grace always amazed Sam. This hardened soldier--warrior and ex-black-ops was capable of such love and tenderness, not only with Grace but also her.

"I love you, Jack O'Neill." Sam had decided a few months ago to make sure she told him and Grace every day.

"I love you back, Mrs. O'Neill," he said in a sexy, soft voice. Sam melted as she always did.  
"Later tonight? Mr. O'Neill?" She winked at him.

"Yeahsureyabetca! Can't wait!" he said kissing her softly. He waggled his eye brows and asked, "What's for dinner?" He never forgot his stomach! 'Typical Jack,' she thought, smiling at him. He had two things on his mind always. It just depended at the time which was first.

The next day Jack, Daniel and Teal'c met with Si'lon, Jo'sep, Katep, and several others of the tribe. They agreed to make another raid to ensure their previous intel was still the same, and to map the first strike zones. They would leave right after the noon meal tomorrow, they wanted to reach the Palace after dark. It would take several hours to get there on foot, since it was twenty miles away. Jack had another plan in mind. He hadn't discussed it with anyone, but he knew he had no choice.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The group made their way covertly into the palace to check out the most significant locations. They divided into groups of four to scout the areas of the palace they had already identified. Nothing seemed changed. Jack noted the possible first strike areas that would gain the best advantage; and good places to place C-4 in case they needed to take out the patrols. He would have to discuss this with Teal'c when they returned. He had to keep in mind that he only wanted Ra to leave, not dead. This was difficult for Jack, since what he really wanted was to zat him to hell. After three hours they all met at the side entrance of the Palace as planned. All were accounted for.

They were fairly sure Ra had been aware of their previous ventures. The tribe members were to go back to their tents in two different directions, and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c in yet another. It would also ensure that none of the local's would know of Jack's plan.

Jack stopped about a mile from the Palace outskirts, grabbing Teal'c by his arm, "Ok, buddy, we have another stop to make." Both Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack.

"Jack? What're you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"Just follow me, keep your heads down and be quiet," Jack instructed them as they moved covertly through the sand dunes and desert trees. They stopped behind a rather tall dune and watched the Jaffa patrol as it came near.

"We have to separate one of those guards," Jack told them.

"Why?" Daniel wanted to know.  
Jack had hoped they would come across one of the guards while still in the Palace. He could've just zatted him and grabbed what he wanted. It would have made the deed so much easier. He wasn't sure how Teal'c would react to doing it this way, his Jaffa honor and all that. But if it were self-defense, neither he nor Teal'c would have to deal with the ethics. They were all three watching the patrol. It looked as if there were ten or twelve guards, but they were too far away to tell for sure. "Daniel, you know what we talked about yesterday." It wasn't a question. He glared at Daniel wanting him to understand without having to be told.

"Yeah, I know, but what has that to do with the Jaffa?" Daniel asked.

"O'Neill, if you are planning what I think you are, I will have no part in it. I will not allow the death of another to stave off my own." Teal'c spoke quietly, but with much force.

"It's not up to you, Teal'c. This is on me. I won't sit back and watch you die." Jack answered as quietly as he could. He continued to watch the guards, waiting to single one out.

"No, O'Neill, it is not right. What of the timeline?" he asked Jack.

"What of it?" Jack wasn't interested in discussing the timeline. He'd heard too much about the damn timeline from Sam, he'd rather it never be mentioned again. He had convinced himself that they were part of the original time anyway, so he figured he could do this without it making any difference.

In truth, he was going to do this to give Teal'c time, whether anyone liked it or not. Damn the timeline. He felt he owed Teal'c this at least. He had brought him here. Teal'c seemed to read Jack's thoughts.

"O'Neill, I do not blame you or DanielJackson for my being here, or Samantha. I could have stayed or traveled back to Dakara and not made this trip. There is no blame. Do not feel you must do this out of guilt," he half whispered to Jack.

Jack turned to look at him. "Don't matter what you say. I'm doing this. I'm not letting you die in this God forsaken place, not for lack of tretonin anyway. Consider it a spoil of war." With that he turned and belly crawled toward the Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c followed Jack.

"For what's it worth, Teal'c, I'm with Jack on this one," Daniel whispered to Teal'c.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Not mine - no money- no infringement intended. Just playing with them, and I promise to put them back. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Previously in Chapter 11: Jack turned to look at him. "Don't matter what you say. I'm doing this. I'm not letting you die in this God forsaken place, not for lack of tretonin anyway."

"Consider it a spoil of war." With that he turned and belly crawled toward the Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c followed Jack.

"For what's it worth, Teal'c, I'm with Jack on this one," Daniel whispered to Teal'c.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading, and especially for reviewing. This has not been Betaed, sorry for any errors.

Chapter 12

The Jaffa patrol stopped and settled down to rest while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c waited. Two of the Jaffa walked the perimeter of their camp, while the others reclined in a semi-circle against a sand dune. Jack watched through his binoculars for a long time, not saying anything else. He was done arguing the point. His mind was completely fixed on his goal; he would wait this out for as long as it took.

After some time the conversation in the Jaffa camp died down. It looked as if all but the two patrol guards were asleep. Jack signaled for Daniel and Teal'c to go around to the side of the sand dune that they had been using for cover. After observing for a few minutes and determining that neither of the guards noticed them moving about, he signaled for them to slowly and quietly follow the guard to the left.

Jack waited for the guard to make his path back toward him. He signaled the guys to move in. When the guard came within a few feet of him, Jack jumped out and leaped at him. He zatted the guard once.

He signaled for Daniel and Teal'c to help. Working as fast as they could, he and Daniel removed the guard's body armor and weapons. Jack opened the guard's shirt and pushed his hand into the symbiote pouch. He could think of nothing worse than the sick, fearful feeling this gave him. Removing the symbiote as carefully as possible, making sure he held it tightly below its head, he placed the symbiote in the stolen canopic jar he had readied.

Knowing that they had to hurry, he handed the jar to Daniel then zatted the guard two more times. The guard disappeared into thin air. He gathered the guard's weapons; and tried to hand them over to Teal'c, who was staring at the ground in a daze. Teal'c snapped his attention back to Jack and held his eyes in a dead-like glare.

"Teal'c, we had no choice. We need you," Jack replied to his unstated objection. Saying nothing, he lowered his gaze to the staff weapon in Jack's hand, and then slowly took it. Jack stuffed the armor into his knap sack, and slung it over his back.

They moved away as fast as they could. The Palace was almost twenty miles from their camp. Jack prayed Ra's First Prime wouldn't suspect anyone from their camp in the patrol guard's disappearance.

They weren't able to move as fast as Jack wanted; Teal'c had lost so much of his strength that he wasn't keeping up. After a few miles, they stopped to rest. Jack looked at Teal'c, "You alright, T?"

"Indeed"

"You want to do this here or wait 'til we get to camp?" Jack knew Teal'c wasn't happy with him, but he also knew this had to be done. Daniel looked at Teal'c, then at Jack.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Jack, wondering how Daniel could be so smart and so dense at the same time, just glared at him.

"My symbiote pouch is surgically sealed," Teal'c answered Daniel.

"Oh, --- OH! ... You mean? ... Ohhh" Daniel was at a lost for words. "How will that work?" he finally asked Jack.

"How do you think, Spacemonkey?" Even though his voice sounded calm, the look he gave betrayed his fear.

"We need Sam." Daniel didn't wait for them to answer; he turned and started walking toward the direction of their camp.

"Okay. I guess we go get Sam," Jack said mostly to himself. He hated that she had to be a part of this. He hoped neither Daniel nor Teal'c would tell her how they'd obtained the symbiote. He wasn't ready to admit to Sam that he had killed another person in cold blood, even if he felt justified in doing so. After all it was a life for a life. Right? Any of Ra's Jaffa would kill any one of them for much less reason; at least he was saving his friend's life. Right? His thoughts didn't seem to ease his conscience much at all.

"O'Neill, I know how much this will weigh on your soul, my friend. Though I do not feel right about this, I do appreciate it." Teal'c looked at Jack, seeming to read his mind. "I do not think it is something Samantha need know."

"I don't know about that Teal'c. I really don't think so either, for her sake. But she has a way of finding out things. Most things she just figures out. If she asks, I'll have to tell her," Jack stated flatly. His emotions were on the surface. Truth was he needed to tell her. She made everything bearable. Even if he did have mixed emotions about his actions, he thought Sam would understand.

They decided that it would be best not to make camp, but traveled through the night as covertly as possible, each with their own thoughts buried deep. They had to stop every few miles for Teal'c to rest. Just after daybreak they made it home.

When they were within a few hundred yards, Sam saw them coming, and ran out to meet Jack. He grabbed her hugging her close, not saying anything. When she looked into his face, she knew immediately something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked. "You guys alright"

"Yeah, Sam. Fine." The pained look in Jack's eyes betrayed his words. "How much of the surgical supplies do we have left?"

"What happened? Who's hurt?" She asked, her eyes searching Jack's body looking for blood. Then she turned to Teal'c checking over his body. She couldn't see any blood on either of them. "Daniel, are you hurt?"

"No, Sam, I'm not. None of us are. That's not it. We have to help Teal'c, though," Daniel answered her. "Help Teal'c? ... How?" Her eyes inquired of Jack as she waited for one of them to answer her.

"Samantha, I am out of tretonin. We have acquired a symbiote, but my pouch has been surgically closed," Teal,c stated as a matter of fact. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from her.

"Come inside," she said as she turned and quickly walked back to her tent. She checked on Grace, who was lying in the crib that Jack had made for her and then looked back at the guys. "Get the medical supplies, Jack. Teal'c, lie down so I can examine your stomach." Jack handed Sam the bag and sat down by Grace's crib.

The bedding area was not large. Daniel kneeled down on the other side of the bedding as Teal'c did as Sam had asked. She raised his shirt and ran her fingers over the healed scars. Teal'c shivered. Sam watched his eyes.

"You know this is going to hurt, right? I can deaden it some, but I'm not sure how effective the medication will be. It has to be done Teal'c. The question is, is there still a viable pouch there?" She looked at Jack, then back at Teal'c.

"Samantha, I am aware it will be most painful. I can only hope it will be worth the price we have paid." Sam could read the remorse and sorrow in his eyes.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as if to pray then looked back at Teal'c, "I hate to have to hurt you like this, I really do," she said begging for him to understand.

"Samantha, could it be worse than your birthing little Grace?" he asked her sincerely.

"God, I hope not!" She answered before she thought. "I knew it! It was way worse than you ever let on!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not now, Jack," she answered. "Okay. Daniel, I need water boiled and clean clothes. Jack, your knife will need to be sterilized. I'm going to feed Grace first, so she won't cry during this," she said as she prepared a syringe to deaden the areas around the healed X marks on Teal'c stomach. She gave him as many injections as she thought necessary. "Rest while that takes affect and I feed Grace," she said getting to her feet and picking up Grace.

Sam turned away from the guys as she usually did when there were others in their tent. At first Grace didn't seem interested. "Come on, baby, please eat. Mommy knows it's a little too early, but the grownups have very important business," she cooed at Grace. Grace's big blue eyes just stared back at Sam's eyes as if she understood what her mother was saying, kicking her little feet and waving her arms in the air cooing back at Sam. Sam teased Graces' mouth with her nipple.

Jack was watching over her shoulder. "Want daddy to take a bite first, Gracie," he teased Sam. "Jack!" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to be so crude?"

"It's not crude, Daniel. I loved biting Sam's ..."

"JACK!" Sam and Daniel both screeched at the same time.

"Enough! Jack!" Sam said, with just a hint of a smile at him.

He grinned back. "Just trying to lighten the mood, guys. You okay, T?" he asked his big Jaffa friend.

"Indeed, O'Neill. I will be fine."

"Teal'c, just give us a little longer," Sam smiled at Grace as she nursed. Sam burped the baby and laid her back down in her crib. "Mommy's good little angel." Sam smiled at Grace, gathering strength to do what she must.

"Sam, you think Daniel should take her out?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, we may need Daniel," she looked knowingly at Jack. Teal'c was remembering his Prim'ta ceremony as one of the most vividly painful events of his life; but he hadn't made a sound during the process. It was not the Jaffa way. How much worse could it be now?

"I will not scare Grace, O'Neill," he said. But his eyes were on Sam, he wished for her to understand.

"Okay, Teal'c. Jack, you get on one side, Daniel, you on the other," she commanded.

"Sam, I can do this." Jack was asking her with his eyes if she would rather he do it.

"No, Jack. You may have to hold him. I'm not strong enough for that," she said. "You guys ready? Teal'c?"

He nodded at Sam. "Indeed." Jack and Daniel leaned into his shoulders, each holding him down with one arm and grasping his hands.

"Okay, buddy, my hand is just now returning to normal after Sam broke all my fingers, I'd appreciate it, if you'd consider that!" Jack tried to joke. Daniel rolled his eyes and Sam made the first incision before they knew what she had done.

Teal'c crushed both of their hands as they tried to hold him down. She had cut pretty deep into the bottom half of the X mark. Before Teal'c could catch his breath, she had cut the other half. Jack held Teal'c tight. Daniel's eyes watered as he watched the pain in those big dark brown eyes.

"Damn, Sam. You in a hurry?" Jack asked with a look of horror in his eyes.

"The faster this is over the better off he will be. We have to know if the pouch is still there. If not, I have to sew him up before he loses too much blood." She hadn't missed the look of torture on Teal'c face as she'd made the first incision. She knew the injections weren't as effective as they should have been. She opened the pouch, while Jack shined a light into it. "It looks okay to me," she said.

"Would you know what okay is for a symbiote pouch?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Jack, not now, please," she said.

"What? I just wondered." He asked.

She opened the other parts of the X mark as fast as she could, cleaning off the blood as it dripped down Teal'c body.

"Hurry, Daniel. Give me the symbiote," Jack stated. Daniel handed the jar to Jack. He took out the symbiote and headed it into the pouch. "What if it doesn't like the pouch?" he asked Teal'c.

"I do not know, O'Neill. This is not something I have done previously." His voice was filled with pain.

"We wait and see." Sam said. "Is there any chance the symbiote would come out if it isn't suited to the pouch?" She asked Teal'c.

"Of that I am unsure, Samantha. To be safe, you should take Grace and all move outside. If the symbiote is to adjust to my body, it will soon begin to heal the incision. If it is not, then I will die without the tretonin. There is nothing else to be done. Please, my friends let me rest alone for a while," Teal'c looked at Sam as he spoke softly.

Sam cleaned around the wound and rubbed disinfectant over his stomach with a clean cloth. She really didn't know what else to do. "Can I give you something for pain?"

"No, Samantha, if it is going to adjust, I will not need anything. If it does not, I will not use what you will need later." He spoke softy, then closed his eyes as if to say the subject was closed. They chose not to argue with him just now. Jack picked up Grace and Sam washed her hands using some of the disinfectant soap. They all moved out of the tent and waited outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It seemed like an eternity that they waited in a deep silence. Sam held a sleeping Grace as she leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. Daniel was stretched out in front of them on a ground rug woven of palms. They all jumped, startled when Teal'c walked out of the tent after about three hours.

Teal'c looked at them and stated rather unlike himself, "The symbiote seems to be... at home."

Jack looked up at him and chuckled. "Indeed! So, what now?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Not Mine--If Wishes Were Horses!! Not intending to keep them; TPTB won't let me or maybe I would. No money for me -- just playing with them. No infringement intended.

Chapter 13 -- Jo'sep gives his blessing

Daniel fretted outside the tent waiting for Jack. It was obvious from the tension in his posture and his facial expression that he was upset.

Jack walked out of the tent and sat on the ground rug beside Daniel. "Okay Daniel, what's got up your butt?"

"It's Jo'sep. I don't think he's going to give his blessing." He looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Now, what makes you say that? He knows how you two feel." Jack had spoken to Jo'sep on Daniel's behalf more than once, and he was beginning to doubt the blessing himself. He understood his misgivings, but the kids were in love. Jack knew it would break both their hearts if Jo'sep didn't agree, but he wasn't going to tell Daniel of their conversation.

"You talk to him, Jack. See what he thinks. I don't want to lose her because of this. It seems like I've spent my whole life alone." Daniel pleaded with Jack.

Hearing Daniel, Sam came out of the tent, holding Grace. The baby was growing; she would be six month old tomorrow. Daniel's mood lifted when he looked at Grace. "Hey there. How's my Gracie," he cooed at her, taking her from Sam.

"You're worrying too much, Daniel. I talked to Nebul. She'll win her father over. He loves her. Daddies have a hard time denying their little girls. Don't they, Jack?" She commented as she winked at Jack.

"You really think so?" Daniel asked, needing Sam's reassurance.

"I do. Just give her a little time. You guys hungry? I have some of the leftovers from supper, if you like. You should eat before you leave. Who's going tonight, Jack?"

"We're waiting on Katep and the other tribe members to decide who's going with us. We have an hour or two before everyone is ready. Teal'c is itching to get going, though. Guess he's right, we can't kept sitting here, waiting 'til Ra finds us."

Ra's Jaffa had raided the tribe to the North of them, relatives of some of their tribesmen. His Jaffa had executed the leaders and then captured many young men and women. Ra had suspected their involvement in the raids on his Palace. Jack felt guilty for that.

This would be their first trip to the Palace since they'd captured the symbiote for Teal'c. It had taken a couple of weeks for Teal'c to get all his strength back, but now he was as fit as ever. He and some of the rebel Jaffa were training the locals in combat maneuvers and weapons handling. Teal'c was ready to get the rebellion started.

They had finalized the details of the plans while waiting for Sam to get better. The rebel Jaffa would attack from the inside while the locals attacked from the outside. They had built a couple more bunkers, and had the stolen weapons and some extra food stuff stored. Jack was pleased with the plan's progression so far, but he knew they still needed more weapons and trained men if they were to have any chance of success. The Jaffa's raid of the northern tribe would most likely add men to their numbers. Each time Ra killed their people, more and more joined forces with the rebels.

"Sam, you stay put; if you see or hear anything, take Gracie down to the bunker." Their tent was on top of one of the bunkers. Jack had enough supplies and water stored to take care of them for several days. Still, he really hated leaving Sam here with all three of them going.

"You know I will," her gaze speaking volumes. "Jack, I love you. Don't forget how much we need you and do something stupid. You can't take all those dumb chances we used to take. I can't do this without you." She was worried. It seemed they spent a lot of time worrying. She would be glad when all this was over and Ra was gone!

"I love you, too. I won't, I promise. Anyway, you won't be there to come up with the "stupid" ideas that we did; you don't think I could think of anything do you?" As usual, Jack tried to joke away the tension between them.

He kissed her, pulling her close. He still loved nothing better than to hold her and just feel her in his arms. She finally belonged to him. She'd made his world complete. He could die a happy man having loved her.

Daniel cleared his throat. "I think I'll go see Nebul before we leave." He knew they wanted to be alone.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Dan'yel, I was waiting for you," Nebul said. Her face had brightened the moment she saw him coming; she couldn't wait to tell him her news. She knew he wouldn't leave without coming to see her.

Daniel took her hands, the only part of her he could touch before the mating rites. He watched her eyes. He knew something had changed. "What? What is it?" He questioned her.

"You must speak with Father, please. Before you leave tonight. I think he had changed his mind."

Daniel watched as the emotions played across her face. Her beautiful dark eyes glazed with unshed tears. He wanted to pull her into his arms so badly he couldn't stand it. It was certainly a different experience for Daniel, not being able to show affection or to touch the woman he loved. He really understood what Sam and Jack had been through all those years.

"You think he'll give us his blessing?" He was beside himself with joy. "Can I see him now? Is now good?" Daniel was talking so fast, she barely understood.

"Yes, Yes. Now. Go, Dan'yel. He is inside." Nebul pushed him toward the tent.

Jo'sep was waiting inside. He also knew that Daniel would come to say goodbye to Nebul. He had spoken with his wife and after several long months of indecision, he had finally decided to give them his blessing. Everyone he questioned thought it was the right thing to do. He liked Daniel a lot, he had from the beginning. Anyway who knew, with the rebellion coming and Ra raiding their neighboring tribes, what would be best for his daughter? He knew she wanted this gentle man as her husband.

"Jo'sep," Daniel greeted him. Daniel was panicking. Now that it was here, he couldn't think of a word to say. Not one. He just stared at Jo'sep, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Dan'yel, you have something to ask of me?" Jo'sep tried to lead the conversation.

Daniel still couldn't get the words out. They were at a standstill for several long moments. "You want to ask for my blessing?" Jo'sep tried again.

Daniel's eyes seemed to grow. He had a total look of terror on his face. He still couldn't get the words out. What was wrong? He had wanted this for so long. The man with all the negotiating skills, the man who spoke for nations and worlds couldn't ask for Nebul's father's blessings?

Jo'sep really wanted to laugh, but he knew he had made it hard on Daniel so he took pity. Obviously the man couldn't find his tongue. He slapped Daniel on the back, "Nebul tells me I am to let the two of you have my blessing for the mating rite. Is that right, Dan'yel? Is that what you wished to see me about?"

"Uh. Uh... Yes.. .. Yes. Please." Daniel's mouth was as dry as cotton. Jo'sep hugged Daniel to him in a loose, long-arm hug.

"I am honored for my daughter to have such a union with a good man such as you. You have my blessing. Now, go tell Nebul so she will speak to her father again. Enough tears she has shed because of me."

TBC

Chapter End Notes: Thanks to all who are reading and especially for the reviews! Muse loves the comments!


	14. Chapter 14

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Not Mine. Not intending to keep them. TPTB won't let me, or maybe I would, especially Jack. No money for me -- just playing with them. No infringement intended. Everything and anyone you recognize belongs to the big companies that are allowed to make money on 'my' favorite characters. 

This has not been Beta read. -- Sorry for any errors.

Thanks to all who are reading and especially for the reviews! Muse loves the comments!

Chapter 14

During the next few months things settled down. In their own way, each one of the team members was adjusting to this new life. Ra had left them alone for a while. According to the rebel Jaffa, working with Teal'c, Ra thought he'd found and executed the leaders of the Palace raiders. 

Since the execution of the leaders of the northern tribe, the team and their tribesmen had been very careful during their raids on the Palace to ensure none of the guards were killed. Ra never seemed to miss any of the weapons or other items that they stole, but the missing Jaffa had become a problem. The rebel Jaffa had been instrumental in deflecting attention from them. 

The tribe was all staying within 100 feet of the river, which made their daily chores much easier. They only had to carry water a few yards for drinking and cooking. This water was collected upstream, and the area of the river below their campsite was used to bathe and wash clothes. 

The women still cooked at the Kitchen tent, but now they were preparing enough food so that all their meals could be eaten in common. Less food was needed for preparation, with much less waste. 

Their tribesmen along with some of the men from other tribes, spent a good amount of their time learning warrior skills from Teal'c, Jack and the rebel Jaffa; and they hunted and fished to provide food. Many had become proficient at both. They also worked to dig out the bunkers. They wanted as many as possible in case any were discovered. They dug them out under tents that no one stayed in leaving dunes in the wake. After completion, one of the families would move their tent over part of the bunker to hide the secret door. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

By this time they had been in ancient Egypt a little over two and a half years. Grace was eighteen months old and smarter than any two year old. She could talk much better than most her age and never stopped her childish jabbering. To her family, Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel, she was the most beautiful and most special baby that had ever lived. They were convinced she would be as smart as Sam.

They all doted on her, and she was never left alone. She was funny and cute; she had become their entertainment. She embodied hope for them; if they could keep her safe and happy, maybe they would have a chance at life here. 

Teal'c was especially devoted to Grace; he spent most of his spare time playing with her. Since Daniel and Nebul had married and moved in together, Grace had become his companion. He'd moved into a small tent by himself. Teal'c could never remember loving anyone, maybe not even Ry'ac, this much. 

Jack and Sam had been so closed up for so many years; they enjoyed having their feelings and emotions out in the open. When the doors to their 'room' burst open, the room exploded; and they took advantage of every minute that they had alone. 

Even though Sam still longed for the excitement of her previous life, her research and experiments on technical 'doohickeys' and something to challenge her mind; she had been surprised that she could be happy just being a woman in this backwards place. 

She had many friends among the women, none of whom looked at her as an outcast any longer. The men had become accustomed to her strange looks and ways. They'd even stopped staring at her; although she thought Jack had something to do with that. 

Daniel was happy and very much in love with Nebul. They were looking forward to the birth of their child. Nebul was almost five months pregnant. She was a sweet, beautiful woman and worshipped Daniel. 

At first Daniel's attraction to her had been her resemblance to Sha're, but over time Daniel had fallen hard for Nebul. It had been so long since his marriage to Sha're; it seemed that she had been a dream. He would always cherish her memory, but Nebul was a real live flesh and blood woman, hot and sexy. He had never felt so much like a man, partly because she took such good cared of him. 

SG1 was happy and had begun to feel at home with these nomadic people. Almost. They were still worried about Ra. They knew that the revolt happened in history or rather their history. They just didn't know exactly when, or what triggered it. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Their attitude changed when they heard from a neighboring tribesman that Ra was taking men and women of child baring age. Rumor had it that he was sending most through the gate. Jack had suspected that Ra's Jaffa had been following them recently. Now he felt his suspicion was fact. 

Patrols were set up to aid the neighboring tribesmen. They weren't able to stop the Jaffa from taking very many of the tribesmen, but it caused them to bring the fight out into the open. 

Even though they increased in number, they were no longer able to keep their raids to the Palace quiet. They had managed to stock their bunkers with stolen weapons, but they'd also had to kill many of Ra's guards. The First Prime soon suspected that their tribe had a leadership role in the raids and disappearance of his missing guards. Unknown to the tribe or SG1, Ra's First Prime had had his Jaffa covertly spying on the tribe members for several months. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Sam and Jack were watching Teal'c with Grace; he had scooped her up right after the night meal, and had played games with her until she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Grace loved her uncles, but it seemed that she loved Teal'c the most. Along with Ma-ma and Da-da, Tee was one of her first words. 

"I will take little Grace to my tent tonight to sleep. This will afford the two of you time before the mission tomorrow." Teal'c offered. He hadn't voiced his worry to anyone, but he didn't have a good feeling about tomorrow. He had pushed to rush the Palace. He felt it was time for Ra to leave. 

Jack watched as his wife kissed the sleeping baby on the top of her little blond head. It never failed to amaze him that they really were his. He still couldn't believe his luck. He'd never been happier, not even with Charlie and Sara. Sam and Grace were the rewards of a life lived in sacrifice for others; even though he couldn't begin to believe his worth, much less admit it. He knew he would never deserve them; but he continued to appreciate the fact that they were his. 

As he reached down to kiss Grace too, he whispered, "You're daddy's pride and joy. I love you so much." Since he was always saying such things to her and Grace, his words didn't alert Sam to his doubts about the upcoming mission. But Teal'c heard more than his words. 

As soon as Teal'c had taken Grace to his tent, Jack pulled Sam into his arms kissing her passionately. Breaking for air, he stood holding her as if he was afraid to let go. "Sam, you know I've always loved you, right?" He kissed her again then said, "And I always will." He kissed down the side of her jaw line to under her ear. "I've never been any happier than here with you." His tongue traced the shell of her ear; his breath flowed over it. 

Streaks of desire traveled down her body. "Even if we were in 2005," he said, then he kissed her lips again moving his lips softly over hers. He touched his forehead to hers and stared down into her eyes. They had been together a little over two years, but for them both it felt just as new and exciting as it did the first time they touched. 

Jack picked her up and carried her back into their tent; he never stopped kissing her. He eased Sam down on the bedding then kneeled at her side. Leaning over her he held his lips firmly against hers. He felt as if he couldn't touch her enough. Jack wanted to simply crawl into her and stay there forever. 

He broke the kiss long enough to catch his breath, and locked his eyes with hers. Desire flowed from one to the other, catching fire and igniting the air around them. He kissed down her neck, knowing each spot that filled her with desire.

She couldn't respond with words, so lost in her emotions. She was not only physically lost, but her mind seemed to have completely shut down. This moment, the love and emotions that filled their union, was worth all they'd had to give up; and all the time it had taken to get to this level of commitment.

They felted so synergized, so in tune, woven-interlocked into one being. Something neither would ever be able to explain, but they were no longer two people but one existing in two bodies. Sam knew, as she had never known before, that she would die without him.

They spent hours making love that night as if it were not only their first time but also their last, repeating words of love and passionate expressions that set the other on fire. Neither of them had ever been loved like this before. Nor had either of them ever been in love like this, not even with each other. It was as if they knew in their cells that this would have to last forever. They made promises and memories neither of them would ever forget, even if they lived several lifetimes. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack was suddenly awakened. He had heard something, he just wasn't sure what. He immediately looked for Sam and Grace. He panicked at first when he didn't see Grace. Then he remembered that Teal'c had her. Sam moved against him. It seemed they'd just fallen asleep; but suddenly he knew something was wrong. 

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - by StarnightSam 

Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda. No money, no infringement intended.

Thanks to Su Freund without whom I'm not sure I would have had the courage to finish it. Your comments, emails and reviews really have encouraged me to keep going, especially since the end of Part I is so hard to write.

Also, thanks to all who have read this. It has really given me courage to know so many of you are reading. Thanks to all who have reviewed, especially those who have taken their precious time to review more than once. Ya'll really made my day!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There are still a couple of chapters to go in Part I, well one anyway. The problem is that when I proof it, Muse practically rewrites the next chapter, some turn into two!

This has not been Beta-read. I apologize for any errors.

Chapter 15

Sam raised her head; she'd heard the noise too. It seemed like a strangled cry. "What is it, Jack? Do you hear it?" She sat up, reaching for her dress. "We need to find out what's going on." They both dressed quickly, and then Jack opened the door cover to look out.

What he saw made him sick. "No!"

"What is it Jack? What?" Sam pushed him over so she could see. Before she could stop him Jack was out of the tent running toward Tealc's tent. "Gracie! I have to get Gracie," he screamed back to Sam. "Get in the bunker. I'll bring her."

She couldn't move. She stared out, watching, feeling a terror in her soul. 'Oh, God. They're here.' She thought she would stop breathing before Jack could get back. She had never been so afraid, not in all the times she had been captured, or tortured, or even killed. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for Grace.

Jaffa was everywhere. They were firing at everyone that they came close enough to hit. Some of the Jaffa was gathering up the young adults, herding them together in a circle. Other Jaffa were standing guard over them with staff weapons pointed, ready to fire. Bodies of young and old alike were downed; contorted at odd angles, flesh smoking. Sam couldn't seem to catch her breath, nor could she move from the tent opening.

Suddenly Jack appeared in the door hugging a frightened Grace tightly to his chest. He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her with him. He shoved Grace into her arms and pulled open the bunker hatch. "Get in, Sam, now." His tone of voice snapped her out of the grip her fear held, and she moved down the bunker steps as fast as possible with Grace clinging to her with all fours.

When Jack left with Grace, Tealc retrieved Daniel and Nebul. They all followed Sam and Grace into the bunker. They could hear screams and weapon's fire. Jack and Tealc both moved as if to leave the bunker.

"Please, Jack. Wait," Sam pleaded. She handed a very subdued Grace to Nebul and held tight to both of Jack's arms. "You can't stop them now, they're too many. Please wait. Jack. Tealc?" Her eyes filled with tears and her voice begged. Her whole body was shaking. It was all Sam could do to keep Jack and Tealc inside the tent.

"We agreed, we have plans. You both said we're to stay in the bunkers. We have to wait. You made the plans," Daniel accused, talking as fast as he possibly could while looking from Jack to Tealc. He was physically holding onto Tealc as tightly as Sam held Jack. "You know we aren't ready to push RA out. We have to follow our plan, Tealc. Please."

Daniel had never seen the look that was in Tealc eyes. He couldn't begin to describe it. Tealc was more of a master at masking his feelings than Jack, but there was no mask now. It scared Daniel. He knew what his friend was capable of, both of them, actually. "You'll be needed. You can't take a chance of getting killed or captured now. Tealc, damn it! Listen to me."

The screams had died down. They could still hear the pounding steps of the Jaffa. But no screams. No voices. No weapons fire. "O, God, what's going on?" Jack muttered under his breath.

"I know it's hard for you both. I know. ... I want to help too. If we'd been awake, ... Alert, maybe. I don't know. .. Maybe." Sam couldn't seem to voice her thoughts. This wild terror had never filled her before. The closest experience had been the minute she was told of the death of her mother.

Jack pulled her into his arms, his eyes closed tight. "Shhh, Baby, don't panic, I'm here." He was afraid she was going into shock. He rubbed circles on the middle of her back. Soon Sam had regained her self-control and reached over to take Grace from Nebul.

Jack encircled them both in his arms and pulled Sam down to sit on one of the benches. Sam's panic had ensured that Jack stayed in the bunker. But Daniel was still having a hard time holding onto Tealc.

"They're right, T. We have to wait whether we like it or not. We'll only get ourselves killed or captured if we go out now," Jack said. Daniel was pleased that at least Jack had come to his senses. He still wasn't sure about Tealc, though. Daniel could feel the tension running through Tealc's arms where his hands held him.

"Please, Tealc, just wait. We can't let them know about the bunkers. If you go out now, they could see you. They'd know about this one," Daniel pleaded. Tealc finally relaxed a little. That last statement rang true. He couldn't take a chance on the Jaffa finding Grace. He couldn't stand that. He shrugged Daniel's hands off his arms and sat down by Sam and Grace. He brought his hand up to the child's head and ran his fingers gently through her curly top. The ability to touch her seemed to relax him even more.

No one said another word. Daniel sat down by Nebul and pulled her into his arms. Jack still held on tight to Sam. They waited. Silence. Deadly silence.

Although it seemed like hours; it was only about 30 minutes from the time they'd all entered the bunker until they no longer could hear the pounding footsteps of the Jaffa. Jack moved up the ladder to the bunker door. Opening it slowly just enough to peep, but not enough to get his head out all the way. He scanned the area. He could only see through the front of their tent opening, but it seemed no one was moving. He couldn't hear anything.

"T, grab a couple of zats and a staff weapon and let's see what's happened. Daniel, stay here. Please. We'll be back as soon as we can. Stay here 'til we get back," he repeated, looking at Daniel hoping he understood his message. He didn't want to frighten Sam or Nebul.

Tealc and Jack slipped out of the bunker as quietly as possible. Tealc waited on the inside of the tent opening, looking out as Jack took his position on the other side of the opening. "What do you see?" Jack whispered as he peeped out.

"Devastation, O'Neill. Much devastation," Tealc answered softly. They could smell smoke, and knew that something had been set on fire. Tealc moved out of the tent, zat at the ready; and then waited for Jack to follow. They moved slowly, walking almost sideways with their backs together.

Several tents were blazing. They eased around the campsite, looking for any of their tribesmen left alive. Jack knew that as many as possible had gone into the bunkers. They had four here at the campsite.

They found so many of their tribesmen dead. Massacred. Some still had burned, smoking flesh. The stench was awful. Jack held his hand over his mouth turning away, trying not to throw up. Not only was the sight terrible; but these were people he lived with, respected and even loved. "The bastard," Jack uttered. All he could think of was revenge. He knew he would have a hard time letting that bastard, Ra, leave. He really, really wanted him dead, along with his First Prime.

They quickly made their way through the campsite, finding much the same at every tent. They soon determined that the Jaffa had all left. Tealc went to each of the bunkers to let the tribesmen know, while Jack went back get Sam and Daniel. Grace was asleep. Nebul volunteered to stay in the bunker with her. She could not stop shaking; she had no need to see outside.

The Jaffa had killed, critically injured, or captured just under half of their tribe. Their attack had been carried out very suddenly and quietly for Horus guards. Most of those who survived lived above or next door to the bunkers.

"What do you think, T? Looks to me like he knew our plans. Why else would the Jaffa attack tonight?" Jack asked.

"Indeed, O'Neill. I am going to find the rebel Jaffa. Maybe they know something," Tealc said as he walked away.

"Wait T, I'm coming with, but first I need to get Sam settled," Jack said.

"Jack, what are you going to do?" she asked, as he turned to her holding her hands.

"Don't know. Depends on what we can find out. But, I need you and Daniel to stay here and take care of yourselves and Gracie. Please, Sam." Their eyes locked, and they stared at each other for a few long moments; and then Sam nodded her head in agreement. Jack leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips. Then he was gone, walking hurriedly after Tealc.

Sam was left standing, watching after him. She had no idea how long she stood before Daniel was beside her, hugging her to his side. He turned them both toward Sam's tent and they walked in that direction, Sam in a daze.

Daniel settled Sam back in the bunker with Nebul and the sleeping baby. "You two stay here until we finish cleaning up the worst." He begged. But he need not have worried; neither of the women was in any shape to move.

"Did you see my father or mother?" Nebul was finally able to ask as Daniel moved back up the ladder. He stopped his climb and turned toward her.

"He and your mother are safe. I'm not sure who else. I'll be back soon to check on you, Okay?" Daniel hated to leave her. He could tell neither she nor Sam needed to be alone. He just prayed they could hold on a little longer. He had to help with the bodies. He knew Nebul wouldn't be able to stand seeing that. In two or three steps he went back and drew her into a tight hug, kissed her gently saying nothing, and then quickly moved up the ladder not looking back. He knew she would have tears in her eyes and was afraid he wouldn't be able to leave her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You mean to tell me, some of the rebels were spies?" Jack all but screamed at Tealc. "Damn it! Who? ... Do you know who?"

"I do not as of yet, O'Neill. But I assure you, I will," Tealc replied in his stoic baritone voice.

"I have to think. It's obvious we can't keep to our plan. Ra will be waiting for us," Jack said, thinking out loud. "He probably knows there are other tribes involved. Damn! How did I let this happen?"

"O'Neill, contrary to your belief, you did not let this happen."

"Oh yeah, I did. I got careless, complicit. Let that damn snake outsmart me. I was too wrapped up in my own life. Now look. He's on to us," Jack was trying to control his fear, but he was terrified that the Jaffa would find his family. He sat down and stared, looking at nothing, planning his own strategy.

"He'll pay, Tealc. I don't give a damn what happens to the timeline. If he's not smart enough to take his snaky-ass away from here, he's gonna pay. I'm not gonna sit and wait for him to send his Jaffa back. I'm going after him." There was fire in Jack's eyes, the fire found in a black ops soldier's eyes on a death mission.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The advanced party of tribesmen led by Tealc, Attok and Josep had covertly made their way into the Palace. They had killed enough Horus guards to get close to Ra's quarters; but Tealc's party was the first to be captured.

Jack and Daniel led the second wave of tribesmen, and Katep and Silon the third wave. Each group was a total of six men. They had agreed to try and find out the fate of their captured people and free them if at all possible. Although, Jack's plan secretly included the end of Ra one way or another.

When they didn't receive the signal from Tealc, Jack suspected something was wrong. "Stay put Daniel, I'm gonna see if I can get any closer," Jack stated as he moved away from Daniel and the others. Jack got as close as he could without the guards seeing him. He watched as a Horus guard hit Tealc repeatedly with the other end of a staff weapon, and then two guards grabbed him and dragged him off. He could see that Tealc had received a staff blast to his back.

Jack watched as the others with Tealc were captured and hauled off through the Palace doors. He slipped back to Daniel's position. "Tealc's down. The Horus guards dragged him off and captured the others. I know he's hurt. Looked bad."

Daniel glanced up at Jack, his eyes telling Jack that he knew what was coming next.

"I have to get inside and find him, Daniel. I want you to stay here, if I'm not back in one hour, go home, get Sam, Gracie and Nebul, and get the hell outa there. Get them as far away from here as you can," Jack raised his voice a little, "I mean it, Daniel. Take them and go. I don't want anything to happen to Sam or Gracie or you."

Jack took one last look at Daniel, got up on his knees and squeezed his shoulder. With that he belly crawled toward the Palace.

Once, inside it only took a little while for him to locate Tealc. Tealc was not moving anything. The Jaffa had tired of torturing them; and had left them alone, hanging by their hands. Jack waited for his opportunity to get closer to Tealc. He waited as still and quietly as a mouse until finally all the Jaffa but one left the room. Just as he moved to zat the guard, he felt the staff blast hit his back. He passed out.

Next thing Jack remembered was watching them torture Tealc and one of the rebel Jaffa. The First Prime had all of them strapped and hanging by their hands outside, in front of the Palace on public display.

"Shol'va." The First Prime spat out the word as if it tasted worse than anything he'd ever had in his mouth. Tealc and the rebel Jaffa had been badly beaten, and were bleeding over most of their bodies; but that didn't stop the next assault. Tealc knew the ropes, since he had spent many years doing exactly the same thing as Ra's first Prime. Beat the crap out of the leaders of any type of disturbance, then leave them in public view as a warning. After a while they were either let go, or the process would be repeated until their death, depending on the crime.

The Rebel Jaffa had not spoken kindly of Ra. Whereas Apophis preferred to torture his victims quickly to their death, revive them using his sarcophagus and repeat the process again and again; it seemed Ra drew more pleasure torturing them very slowly to death only once over a longer period of time. This allowed his victims maximum pain, and a slow lingering death. Tealc remembered Ra and his methods from before his tenure with SG1. Ra's reputation for his love of torture was among the worst of all the Systems Lords.

All Jack could do was watch. Two of the guards were instructed to take their symbiotes while still inside the pouch and torture them. It seemed this was a most effective means of torture. Jack tried to turn his head only to have the guard that was standing behind him turn it back forcing him to watch. Tealc and the rebel were tortured for long periods of time, and then allowed to rest for short periods; while the rest of the party was made to watch. This continued for hours. The guards killed both the tortured symbiotes, crushing them with their feet.

Both Tealc and the rebel Jaffa had long ago lost consciousness, yet all of the raiders were left strapped to the poles, hanging by their hands, in the public area. It was dark. Jack, his heart heavy and his mind in a fog, couldn't help but wonder what would follow. It wasn't long before he found out.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Moebius - Interlocked Lives - Chapter 16 by StarnightSam 

Author's Chapter Notes:

Lives lived out in sacrifice never really end; but remain in our collective memories, making the whole stronger. In dedication to all of our real military personal who do this on a daily basic. Thanks to you and your families.

Not mine-- no money-- no infringement -- you know the drill.

Warning Main Character Deaths: They died just as they lived their lives--in sacrifice for others. I thought they deserved a lot more than the quick line that TPTB wrote in the episode!

Quote from Moebius: "..Katep: ...Had to expose ourselves to those loyal to Ra. You were captured and executed long before the plan could be finished. Jack: Really, all of us? Katep: All but one."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 16

Daniel waited just as Jack had instructed. Jack never returned. After waiting somewhat longer than an hour, Daniel and the tribesmen with him made their way back to their campsite. It took them most of the night since they had moved so far away from the palace.

Daniel couldn't find either Sam or Nebul. Still filled with blind grief at the thoughts of what could have happened to Jack and Teal'c, he panicked. He was so afraid that the Jaffa had returned. After searching all of the tents and bunkers, he sat down on the ground in front of Sam's tent with tears streaming down his face.

Katep came running from the other side of the camp. "Dan'yel, I have found them. They are hiding in the bunker far down the river. Come quickly."

Sam met Daniel outside the bunker hatch. "Where's Jack?"

"Ra captured Teal'c, Jo'sep, At'tok and several others. Teal'c was badly injured. Jack went inside the palace to try and find him. They never came back," Daniel said, hugging Sam to him as tightly as possible.

"Alone? Oh.. No," she cried, her voice strained, as she pushed him away. Nebul exited the hatch and Daniel moved to embrace her. He turned to look at Sam, tears in his eyes.

"He ordered us to stay back; to leave if he wasn't back in an hour. Told me to come and get you, Grace and Nebul and leave here as fast as we can. They were waiting for us. The Horus Guards. They knew we were coming," Daniel spoke brokenly, not quite able to get his words out.

"You don't know what really happened to them?" Sam asked in a tear choked voice.

"No, not for sure. But you know Jack would've come back. He knew I'd be worried. Sam, you know Ra's reputation."

"I'm not leaving Jack behind, Daniel. I have to know for sure. I don't give a damn what his orders were." Sam was crying hard now.

"We can't get back in, Sam. They'll be expecting us to do something like that. We have to lay low for a while. If Jack can, he'll get out. He will. If not..," Daniel said as he looked away from Sam.

"I'm going Daniel. Now. You take Grace with you and get away from here. It won't be long before the Jaffa patrol comes back," Sam stated in a commanding voice. All of a sudden the military Sam was back in full force. "We don't leave our people behind, especially if it's my husband," she stated.

Gone was the soft side of Sam. The changes that the last three years had made in her seemed to just vanish. Her back straightened and her face became masked. Her eyes gave nothing away. Her tears dried as if they had never been streaming down her face. It had been so long since Daniel had witnessed this side of Sam that it shocked him.

"Sam, Jack will kill me if something happens to you. I can't let you go back to the palace. It is suicide," Daniel said raising his voice, eyes filled with fear.

"You think I can live without him, Daniel? Do you? I have to know what's happened to him," she spoke, completely in control of her emotions.

"I will go with you," Si'lon said. "We can make better time and stay out of sight if it is just the two of us. The Jaffa would never suspect a woman of such treachery. Women do not put themselves in such a situation nor would she be away from her husband. They will think we are mated and on a sojourn. We should go soon, Samantha. It is a long journey." With that Si'lon left to find his family and get things ready to go.

"I can't let you go, Sam," Daniel said.

"You don't have a choice, Daniel. I am going!" She stared back at him. They argued back and forth all the time Sam was getting ready to go. She picked Grace up from her crib and hugged her tightly; tears found their way back into her eyes. Grace woke; looking up at Sam and seeing the tears in her eyes, she started to fuss.

"Mommy crying?" Sam's tears frightened her. Pulling herself together, Sam calmed the baby.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy's okay. See, I'm not crying. Mommy just has a bow-bow. It's okay, now. See.",Sam held her hand up for Grace to see. There was nothing wrong with her hand, but it satisfied Grace.

She puckered up her lips and kissed Sam's hand. "Gracie make better?" the baby questioned.

Sam could hardly hold back her tears. "Mommy loves you so much, Gracie." Daniel stood watching, his heart breaking.

Daniel felt in his heart this wouldn't have a good end. It just didn't feel right. Not knowing what had happened to his two best friends, and now having to watch Sam leave! He knew that Jack would've been back by now, if possible. Jack knew they would be worried.

He knew they had misjudged Ra, which was a big mistake. Ra had known they were coming. That was why Jack insisted that he take their family and leave here. Daniel hated to think that something could happen to Sam. But he knew her well enough to know he would never be able to stop her from going after Jack. He knew he should go with her; but if he went, neither Grace nor Nebul would have any one to protect them.

Jo'sep, Nebul's father, and At'tok, Ketra husband, had been in the first raiding party with Teal'c and had not returned. It broke Daniel's heart to let Sam go, but he felt he had to keep Grace safe. He would do as Jack asked: take their family and Ketra to find a hiding place until things settled down.

He and Sam discussed the best direction to leave. They decided that Daniel would go toward Giza, where they had buried the jumper. They had a bunker in that area. Since the Horus guards thought they had found the rebel's leaders, their hope was that the Jaffa would not bother them there.

The tribe would follow and they would stay in that area until they felt safe from suspicion. Sam would rescue Jack and Teal'c, and they would meet him there. It would take the tribe longer to get there. They couldn't afford to leave everything behind. They would have no means of support. Katep would lead the rest of the tribe to Giza as soon as they could pack all their belongings. They hoped the Jaffa weren't still spying on them. Si'lon left instructions with Katep to post guards around the campsite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"God, Sam. I love you so much. You've been so much a part of my life for so long, please come back to us." Daniel was crying now as he drew Sam into his arms and hugged her until she thought her ribs would break.

"I love you too, Daniel. Don't give up on me." She turned away from him trying to regain her composure.

Sam hugged Grace, kissed her and smiled at her as Grace made her little face into puckering lips. "I love you to the moon and back, my sweet baby. Don't you ever forget how much Mommy and Daddy love you. Uncle Daniel will take good care of you until Daddy and I get back. You be good for Uncle Daniel, okay?"

Sam was trying hard not to cry. She didn't want to leave Grace upset. She hugged her close one more time, looking over Grace's head at Daniel and said, "Daniel never forget how much we love you, make sure Grace is safe and help her to remember us, if..."

"Sam stop!" Daniel interrupted her. "You will make it to Giza." He had to believe she would or he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"I know, just in case. I wanted to make sure I told you how much you mean to me. I've enjoyed these last eleven years of my life. I've had a great life Daniel, partly due to you. Thanks for being my best friend and letting me do this. Thanks for understanding me."

"Take care of yourself and find them. Sam, I love you," he said, hugging her once again, sandwiching Grace. It was all he could do to let go of her as she pulled away from him.

Sam smiled and handed Grace to Daniel. "You take good care of Uncle Daniel until mommy gets back, sweetheart, okay?" She kissed Grace one more time and turned away before Grace could see her tears.

She and Si'lon got into the cart and headed out. Sam didn't look back. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to leave Grace if she did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daniel loaded his cart with as many supplies and food stuffs that would fit, leaving room for Grace, Nebul, her mother, Ba'taha and Ketra. They headed toward Giza. Daniel hoped and prayed to any gods that would listen, that Sam, Jack and Teal'c would be there by the time he reached Giza. They took a donkey to pull the cart, leaving all the camels to move the tribe to Giza. He knew it would take the tribe much longer to pack up since they had lost so many of their men. He felt guilty leaving, but felt he had to honor at least half of Jack's request.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was two days from the time Jack had first invaded Ra's private quarters until Sam and Si'lon reached the palace. They left the cart and donkey as far away from the palace as they could, and then made their way as quickly and covertly as possible. They slipped into the palace unnoticed by the guards. It seemed there was only a few Horus guards around, their confidence restored that they had captured the leaders of the resistance.

Sam hid a zat gun and a stun bomb in her robes and then handed two zats to Si'lon. They slipped through the palace, following the hallways leading toward the heart of the building. They could hear screams as they went in farther. Sam stopped and looked at Si'lon, "You can go back if you want, I can find them from here. It may be easier for me to go alone."

"I will go with you, Samantha. I can not leave you alone. There are many of my people held here," he replied. Sam smiled at him, and then turned toward the screams.

They found the holding cells. There were just a few Jaffa guarding the cells. There was no sign of Jack or Teal'c at the first cells. Using the stun bomb, and then zatting the fallen guards, they were able to let out most of the prisoners. Most were in bad shape.

With the help of those who were able, Si'lon led the injured back out of the palace. Sam slipped down the corridor; she could still hear screaming. It seemed that all Gou'ald had this love to torture. She continued to slip as quickly and quietly as possible down the hall, hiding from room to alcove, looking in each. Hoping and praying she would see Jack.

She found him. Her heart stopped. Teal'c was still hanging by his arms, head dropped. Sam could tell immediately that he was dead. Jack was lying at Teal'c's feet, his head resting on one arm, one leg drawn in at an odd angle. The other leg was stretched out from his body, also at an odd angle his other arm holding onto Teal'c leg.

"Jack," Sam whispered. He didn't look up. "Jack," she said a little louder. He had dreamed of her so many times in the past two days that he still thought he was dreaming. "Jack!" Louder this time. "Jack, I'm here, look at me. Where are you injured? Jack?" She asked a little above a whisper.

"Sam?" He did try to look up this time, turning slowly to get a better look. "Oh God, Sam... What are.. ..you doing here? You.. ..supposed.. ..be safe. Where's.. ...Gracie?"

"It's okay, Jack. Daniel has her and is moving her to safety. Jack, I couldn't leave you here. I had to come and get you!" He looked the other way; he didn't want Sam to see his tears.

"Jack, you have to help me get you out of here. Daniel and Grace will be waiting for us. Jack? Can you get up?"

"I don't know." He looked back at her. Sam could tell Jack was in bad shape.

"Jack, tell me where you're injured," she asked in a gentle voice. "Jack?" she repeated when he didn't answer. Jack O'Neill did something Sam had never seen him do. He looked at her with the most defeated look she'd ever seen.

"Jack, baby, what's wrong? Jack? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Her voice was soothing, as if she were talking to Grace.

"Sam, I can't move my legs. They're both broken... One arm... I don't know... I just can't move it too well... Broken ribs.. burns.. bruises. .. Hard to breathe... Why oh, God, did you come?!! ... Don't you know baby, ...what will happen to you." He closed his eyes and paused for several minutes hoping he was still dreaming. When he opened his eyes, she was still there. The next sentence was spoken is such desperation that it broke her heart.

"I can't help you. Please go. Please Sam, if you love me. Go. Get out of here." Jack poured his heart out, his eyes pleading with her. They had always able to communicate without words. His eyes told Sam all she needed to know.

"Sam, the only thing you can do... is zat both Teal'c and me... He's gone... You can't get me out of here... without the help of an army," he looked through pleading eyes. "We both know you don't have an army... Do you, baby?" Jack's eyes, reflecting a tiny bit of hope, locked onto Sam's. He couldn't move very fast or far, but was trying to crawl, half pushing with one arm toward the door of the cell.

"Sam, you have to go. Please... We underestimated this one... Our luck... ...ran out." He finally made it to the cell door, and then held out his good arm and hand to Sam. She took it, and bent down to kiss his hand. Holding tight to her hand and with her help, he was able to pull his face between the cell bars.

She bent down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Jack. Always have. Always will. I can't leave you here. Let me go and see if I can get some help? Please. I can't live without you. Please. Jack?" She begged hysterically, her tears hitting his face.

"It's over Sam... I've lost so much blood... my breathing's bad... unless the snake... ...decides to use the sarcophagus,... I'm a dead man."

"We have to wait and see if he will Jack. Please hold on for me. Please Jack," she sobbed, hard-heavy, heartbroken sobs.

"Sam... I don't want you... to go through this.. Please just go.. This is the worst.. ever been through... He's the worst snake... of all... He loves to torture.. just for... fun." Jack stopped trying to talk, his breathing was coming in painful shuddering gasps. Sam continued to hold his face between her palms, kissing his cheeks and lips again and again.

After a while, he tried to talk again. "I .. ..was.. ..harassing the.. ..guard, .. trying to.. ..get'em to realize... I'm dying," he paused a long while, struggling to breathe, then added, "told'em if...snakehead.. ..wanted ...keep... torturing me, ...he would.. ..have.. ..put me.. ...damn sarcophagus."

Jack stopped talking for a few minutes. Sam squeezed his hand, rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb; and ran her fingers through his hair with her other hand. She knew he needed to rest, but she needed to hear his voice.

"Guard.. ..said┘ .Ra.. ..not.. ..use┘ sarcophagus. ..Likes┘. ..see.. suffer... ..slowly.. die." He paused again to breathe as deeply as his broken ribs would allow, blood trickling from his lips. "Days... weeks.. prisoners.. ..to die." He paused again.

He took a breath, never letting his eyes leave her. "Can't believe.. what I.. had watch.. done.. ..Teal'c." Tears ran down his face.

"Please go... ..I love you to much.. what.. they'll...do ..you," he begged. She bent down once more and kissed him, first tenderly, then firmly, forcing her tongue into his mouth. She couldn't stop. She knew it would be the last kiss she ever gave him. The little breath he had left he used to kiss her one last time.

Sobbing with tears streaming down her face, she turned her face toward Teal'c and aiming the zat, fired three times. Jack had twisted his head as much as possible and watched as Teal'c disappeared into nothingness.

Sam looked back at Jack. His eyes were dilated with pain. She could hear by the sounds of his breathing that his lungs were filling with blood. He looked back up at her, "Now me baby...I know.. hard.. ..for you.. ..I can't. ..anymore.. ..torture.. He stopped for several minutes, his breathing shallow. Sam felt for a pulse in his neck, she thought he was dead for a moment. She found it, weak and very thready.

He watched her eyes, trying to gage what she would do. He could only see torment and pain in Sam's eyes. "Promise .. take care...yourself... Gracie.. Go.. Give ..her.. ..chance... For me," he continued to gaze into her eyes.

Sam had never felt so loved or lost both at the same time. Her breathing was almost as bad as Jack's. Her chest was so tight and choked with held-in sobs; she felt as if she would explode any minute.

"Jack, I love you too much to do what you're asking. I can't." Her heart had broken into shattered pieces. She didn't want to leave him like this. She couldn't. For the first time in Sam's life, she felt completely and utterly hopeless.

"I love being your wife. Thanks for loving me," she whispered as he closed his eyes. She kissed his lips once more.

"Always." It was whispered so softy that she almost didn't hear it.

She placed her fingers back at his pulse point. She wasn't sure if it was there or not. Maybe she thought she felt it because she wanted it so badly. But she finally realized she couldn't feel it. Sam knew before she raised her head that he had stopped breathing.

She kissed his lips once more; raising her head just as her lips left his, she fired the zat into Jack's body three times as fast as she could. She knew if she didn't she wouldn't be able to do it.

Sam sat on the ground, her head almost between her legs for a very long time. She didn't know if she could get up. What had she done? She couldn't move. She had no idea how long she stayed on the ground, crying. Her chest hurt so bad she really thought she was having a heart attack. She couldn't ever remember such pain. She couldn't even think. It was as if she was outside of her own body. Sam Carter-O'Neill had never in her life felt such grief and devastation. Never. There were no words to describe this hurt.

Though it seemed like days, but was only about an hour; Sam made it to her feet, tears still streaming down her face, her body heaving with broken sobs. She had heard noises, but couldn't tell from where. She moved quickly along the wall leaving the holding cells, trying hard to gather her wits. She managed to hide in one of the alcoves. She stayed there another hour or so. It was that long before her mind cleared enough for her to try to move out.

The Horus guards were on alert after discovering the prisoners were gone; but they hadn't been able to discover how the prisoners had escaped. They had gathered many guards to search the palace grounds and had found no one. Hours after entering the palace, Sam made her way through the palace and out the side entrance just like they had come. It took her almost two hours to get out.

She had no idea where Si'lon and the others were. She was sure they had not waited for her. She had been inside for almost six hours. She stopped just outside the outer edge of the perimeter of the palace grounds. It looked as if she would get away. Out of nowhere a staff blast grazed her shoulder knocking her down.

Before Sam could get back on her feet, a Jaffa was standing over her, with a staff weapon pointed at her chest. All Sam could think of was Jack, and the look he had for her just before their last kiss. Without Jack, she wasn't sure it was worth the pain. If she could possible get away, she was afraid they would follow her; and she didn't want to lead them to Grace and Daniel.

She knew if she surrendered what would happen to her. She made the decision to push the Jaffa into attacking her. She rolled as quickly as she could and got to her feet and tried to run. Sam didn't make two steps before she felt the blast hit her back, but she kept moving. She wanted it to be over. The Jaffa fired again. This time she fell.

The life went out of those beautiful blue eyes even before the Jaffa stood back over her. Her last thoughts had been of her family. She had prayed that Daniel would take care of Grace. Sam died unselfishly, just has she had lived; sacrificing herself. Doing what was required of her against all odds. She gave her life willingly, trying to find Jack and Teal'c; and in the end-- to protect the ones she loved, Grace and Daniel--just as had Jack and Teal'c.

They had lived in ancient Egypt just as they always had, unable to put themselves first; sacrificing each for the other and anyone who needed their help, trying to save their world.

What else would be expected of SG1?

The End of Part 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter End Notes: Well, this is the end of Part I. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much, but Muse never intended for this to be AU. Thanks for the encouragement of all your reviews and for all who kept reading through to the end. Thank you!

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Prologue: Moebius Part II -- Coming Soon

Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this what Sam had continually warned them about? God, could they even be the same people? This geeky Sam? He couldn't begin to describe the difference in the two Jacks, let alone, Teal'c. It really angered Daniel to think they were here; yet here they were. But just who the hell were these misfits? And where was the other-him? If Sam was this bad, God only knew what the other him was like now. He really wanted to cry. He really wanted them gone. All their sacrifices and look where it got them! If only he could go back to that briefing in 2005!


End file.
